Twillight Love Feast
by Clay19
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Tanya, Leah, Irina and Kate try to help Edward who is being controlled by his lust and the only way yo stop it is to sleep with him until his lust goes away. Can these eight women help Edward go back to who he used to be OR fail letting Edward stay as a crazy lust fill vampire. Time can only tell if they will win in the bedroom.
1. Bella's turn

Esme stepped forward "You guys are all hear to help Edward." she said. "Why dose he need help?" questioned Rosalie. "Because he is controlled by his lust and the only way to get it to stop is to sleep with him." Esme said.

"What happens if we don't?" questioned Leah. "He will find any woman he sees and fuck them to death. So who's first." she asked.

Bella stepped forth and undressed herself.

_"Whoa! I didnt think Bella would be that large." Tanya_ thought to herself.

_"With tits that large, this whole thing should over pretty soon."Leah_ thought as she raised an eye at the size of Bella's large bust. The female brunette walked over to Edward and crawled on top of him.

He stopped thrashing about as Bella blushed and pressed her breasts onto his face; the softness of them making him completely freeze. Bella then began to undo the restrained while still keeping her bosom on Edward's face.

"Edward, once I have finished undoing the restraints, you may do whatever you please with me." Bella said and once she was done, she removed her bust from Edward's face and it slightly swayed over him with her body on all fours over him.

The lust craved-Edward smiled and planted his palms on Bella's breasts. Though he couldn't even fit the mounds in his hands, he began caressing them and rubbed his thumbs on her sensitive nipples.

Bella still has her breasts being groped and maintained her balance. Edward pressed the mounds together and held them together, allowing him to flicker his tongue on her tits.

She moaned at this as he tasted both her nipples and sank his fingers into the softness of her breasts. Edward listened to the small moans escaping Bella's breath and suckled her hardening nipples.

Bella watched as her breasts were bounced by Edward and licked her erect tits. She looked back to see Edward's erect length just underneath her entrance and noticed it didn't appear to be getting closer to her womanhood.

_"Well, he seems to quiet and docile." Bella_ thought to herself before Edward smirked and gripped her shoulders. He quickly pushed Bella onto her back and gripped her ankles, holding her legs high in the air.

_"Oh, Edward." Alice_ thought to herself as she stifled a laugh by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Edward_…"_ Esme thought as she covered her eyes.

_"Oh, he likes to do it rough. This is gonna be so fun." Tanya_ thought to herself.

_"Why do I get the feeling that when I do it with him, he's gonna make me see stars?" Kate_ thought to herself as she watched Edward bend Bella's legs back. She slightly whimpered at this.

"Please don't hurt me, Edward." Bella said and Edward, while still holding the brunette woman's legs, moved forward; his erection hovering right above her womanhood. He began rubbing his length against her folds and clit.

She let small moans escape from her lips at how hard he felt and found herself getting wet at this. Edward smiled and continued to rub his manhood on her entrance.

Bella closed her eyes at how hard Edward felt and he growled in satisfaction since his length slightly felt the heat through her folds. Then, he closed her legs to enclose her thighs on his manhood and he moaned at his cock being surrounded by warm flesh.

He began to pound his erection through Bella's inner thighs with the underside of it still brushing against her folds and she bucked her hips with his assistance. Bella gripped the sheets and moaned as Edward pounded his length through her inner thighs.

She kept her inner thighs together and Edward wrapped his arms around her legs, keeping them on his member tightly. He enjoyed the feeling of how tight they felt closed together on him and slammed his manhood through her inner thighs.

Bella's breasts began to bob about and she moaned at how the underside of Edward's growth rubbed against her folds. Edward's thrusts were so much powerful as Bella could just hear their flesh hitting and while she tried bucking her hips on her own, she discovered his speed outmatched her own.

Edward held Bella's thighs tightly on his cock and he moaned while beginning to lick her calves. Bella gripped the bed sheets tightly and moaned with Edward.

Her breasts jiggled and the hypnotic sight made Edward lick his lips hungrily. He rammed his erection through Bella's thighs and it rubbing against both her clit and womanhood was helping her form an orgasm.

Edward growled as he plunged his hardness through Bella's closed thighs and she helped pleasure him by bucking her hips. She watched as his member twitched and she figured it meant he was nearing a release of his own.

The male bronze haired smoothly licked the older woman's calves and she thought his tongue felt good. Bella held onto the bed sheets tightly as her body rocked in accordance with Edward's thrusts and her breasts also followed the same rhythm of movement.

The underside of Edward's hardness brushed itself on Bella's entrance and made the wetness inside her increase with each thrust. While Edward licked Bella's calves, he noticed her heaving breasts and licked his lips hungrily for a moment at the sight.

Edward's length pounded through Bella's thighs and her nipples grew hard from the strong impacts. She bit her lower lip at her sensitive tits turning hard and Edward stopped licking the woman's calf to moan again at how good his member felt.

She dug her nails into the bed tightly and moaned with her breasts bouncing quickly. Edward slammed his member's way through Bella's thighs as he gritted his teeth tightly and listened as she moaned just before reaching a climax; though not before Edward's member twitched once more and came onto the underside of her breasts.

Bella panted while Edward released her thighs and allowed them to be separated; her inner fluids trailing out of her aroused warmth. He placed his face over her breasts and began to brush his tongue on the mounds vigorously.

She placed one hand on the back of Edward's head and smothered his face on her bosom. He cupped the breasts and held them together as he made her tits meet.

The possessed bronze man planted his lips into the mounds and suckled on both her erect buds. She whimpered at this as Edward sank his fingers into the tender flesh and groped the orbs.

He then bit softly into Bella's breast and she let moans escape her lips before Edward suddenly made his lower body hover over her ample chest. She understood and opened her mouth to allow Edward's length inside it.

Edward moaned at the warmth of Bella's mouth and before she could do anything else, he cupped her breasts and squeezed them together on his cock. Both moaned though Bella's was muffled and the sensation fueled Edward as he began to thrust into the older woman's mouth.

She sucked on his length and began assisting Edward massaging her ample breasts on it. Bella's mounds began jiggling together with Edward's manhood between them and he kept pounding it through them to please himself.

Bella's tongue swirled on the head of Edward's member and moaned at how well it she thought it tasted. Edward's animalistic eyes gained a pleasured look in them as Bella's breasts smothered his length and she rubbed her hard nipples on the vein areas as well.

Edward plunged his erection through Bella's bosom and she sucked it off the best she could with his high speed movements. They both kneaded and caressed the large orbs of flesh that encased Edward's manhood.

He pummeled his erection through the ample valley of flesh and rubbed his thumbs on the erect buds. Bella let out a muffled moan as her tongue soaked the head of Edward's length and she felt herself getting wet again.

The vampire's tongue swirled around the top of the stiff member that thrust into her mouth and she covered the top of it in saliva. While both Edward and Bella worked her breasts on the cock, the former mainly played with them by sinking his fingers into them to grope them.

He doing so only built Bella's arousal to higher levels and her muffled moans were music to his ears. She continued to massage her large bust on Edward's length.

Her mouth engulfed the head of Edward's stiffness and her tongue succeeded in covering it in saliva. Suddenly before Bella could even predict anything, Edward moaned as he unleashed his semen into her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise at how strong the impact of it hitting her tongue felt.

"_It's so hot!" Bella_ thought in regards to the semen as Edward slowly pulled his still-harden manhood out of her mouth and she managed to swallow most of it. Just after she was done, Edward placed himself on top of Bella and entered his length into her body.

Bella moaned loudly at her hymen being broken and Edward began pounding himself into her pussy; either to get the sex started or take the female brunette's mind off the temporary pain of losing her virginity. A smile spread on Edward's lips as he could tell Bella was a virgin since her womanhood was quite tight and she whimpered at his strength.

Edward's wild speed sent his length pummeling into Bella's inner walls and she began to buck her hips. The other women in the room only watch with amazement at Edward's speed and couldn't even blink.

"_Whoa."_ The women watching the event all thought in unison as Edward rammed his manhood into Bella's warmth and she moaned with each movement he did. Bella folded her arms behind her head and moaned as her breasts started heaving repeatedly.

Edward growled lustfully as his hips charged forward and crashed his cock into her pussy. He planted his palms on her breasts and squeezed the areas his hands were on.

Bella bucked her hips and Edward drove his erection into her inner caverns. She moaned at her sensitive breasts being squeezed.

"Amazing, Edward!" Bella moaned to Edward about his inhumane speed and the only response she got from him was a lustful lick to the neck. Edward's hips flew forth and rammed his manhood into Bella's innards.

Bella kept her arms folded and moaned while Edward groped her breasts. He did something unexpected by sending his lips crashing into Bella's and she moaned as he kissed her.

Thanks to the heavy amount of lust she felt, Bella's tongue instantly met Edward's and both respectively did battle. Wild red eyes met peaceful golden ones as the pair kissed lustfully and Edward started pressing his thumbs on her tits.

Edward and Bella moved their hips together so well that the sounds of their flesh smacking against each other was heard. The pair moaned together and Bella's breasts heaved about in Edward's hold.

He kept his palms on the vampire's bouncing mounds and made his fingers massage the large orbs of flesh. Bella bucked her hips and Edward separated their lips only for their tongues to slide out of their mouths.

Their tongues started licking each other's tongues and Bella closed her eyes in a pleasured bliss. Edward licked Bella's tongue as he rutted his hips forth and pressed the mounds together.

He held them like so and made them jiggle together in the process. His thumbs circled the aroused buds and buried his fingers in the large bosom.

Thanks to the movement of Bella's hips, her warmth grinded Edward's member that pounded into her core and he kneaded the mounds. Edward and Bella covered each other's respective tongues with saliva and panted with lust in their breath.

Bella's walls began to wrap around Edward's charging length and it was made clear that one of them was about to release; with the male brunette having the most potential to do so first thanks to his inhuman speed.

The curvaceous brunette unfolded her arms and wrapped them around Edward's back in order to hold him close while they separated tongues. She kept her eyes closed as she bucked her hips and Edward rammed his cock into her innards with his superior hip movement.

Edward lowered his head and started licking Bella's throat as he thrust his hips forward. The young man moaned as his member spasmed inside of her womanhood and his cum filled the inner tunnels of flesh.

A lust-filled smile appeared on Bella's face as Edward unleashed himself inside her and the others all looked in awe at what just happened before them. Edward pulled his length out of Bella and she looked to see his cock was still hard.

This was not surprising at all to her due to the fact that with his stamina from Edward, his energy was beyond a definition of immortal.

Wasting no time, Edward lie on his back and gripped Bella's wrists as he pulled her onto his member. She moaned as Edward began pummeling into her warmth and she rode him while placing her hands on his chest to balance.

Her breasts began to bounce as Edward pounded his cock into her pussy and he moaned at how good Bella felt on the inside. Though she couldn't keep up with Edward's movement, she her best to roll her hips and make her womanhood grind the erection inside her walls.

This made her plump ass hit Edward's crotch and he released her wrists to cup what he could of her breasts. He pressed his hands into them and caressed them; his fingers saving the feeling of the soft mounds as they jiggled in his hold.

Bella's smile grew into a grin with lust as Edward did vast thrusts into her core and squeezed her breasts. He sank his fingers into the mounds and the pupils of his animalistic eyes watched intently as the orbs of flesh bounced.

As hypnotic as the sight was, Edward did not let up on making his erection collide into Bella and she moaned at his hard cock pounding into her core. He thrust deeply into her womanhood and she grined at how swollen his manhood was inside of her.

Edward released Bella's breasts and he placed his hand on her back. He then made Bella fall on all fours and gripped her ass.

He held onto her ass as he rammed his length into her warm and tight innards and she balanced her body on fours. She noticed Edward watching her large breasts jiggle over his face and he moved his head closer to her bosom.

The red-eyed young man took one hand off Bella's rear and pressed it into her left breast. He then pressed his lips on the other mound and began suckling her nipple.

Bella whimpered as Edward suckled her aroused, sensitive bud and he sank his fingers into her ass. He brushed his tongue on the orb of flesh and flickered her teat with his teeth before softly biting into it.

Even with his canines that were somewhat sharper, Edward's bite didn't hurt Bella and he gently gnawed the orb of flesh. The young woman gripped the bed sheets tightly and moaned as her womanhood wrapped around Edward's length in just a second before he came as well; his seed going into her womb.

The impact of Edward's cum made Bella's face form into true pleasure as her eyes closed and her mouth opened to emphasize how pleased she was. Bella lifted herself off Edward and trickled her finger underneath his chin seductively.

"Well, Edward, you want more, right?" Bella asked and he tilted his head to the side in an animal-like-fashion; seemingly understanding her. Knowing he understood her, she turned around in a direction that faced the other women on all fours and Edward licked his lips at the sight of her ass.

He immediately gripped her waist and slid his erection back into her moist pussy. A pleasured look appeared on both their faces as Edward reprised his role of heavy thrusts that rumbled Bella's inner walls and she kept that pleasured smile on her face.

Her breasts swayed with each thrust he did and she felt Edward lean forward. His chest touched her back and Bella turned her head only to have the possessed male made their lips meet.

Their tongues instantly entered each other's mouth and Edward sank his fingers into her bouncing assets to play with them once again. Edward and Bella's tongue clashed wildly about in each other's mouths as he rubbed the globes of flesh together.

He began to twist Bella's nipples and his crotch smacked into her rear. Edward kissed Bella and she moaned into his mouth while she marveled at how he groped her so well.

Edward rutted his hips forth and Bella stared into his eyes longingly; there was something about the inhuman look that attracted her attention. The pair reared up together and were on their knees.

The other woman watched the scene in awe and could only blink at Edward's amazing strength.

_"I don't know what's bigger; the strength of Edward's cock or the size of Bellas tits."_ Rosalie thought to herself.

_"Oh, boy. When I get a shot at this, he's really gonna make me see stars." Leah_ thought.

_"Edward…"_ Esme thought in awe as she hadn't took her eyes off Edward's erection from the first moment she laid eyes on it.

_"What strength!" Irina_ thought with a grin on her face.

"_Wow!" Alice and Kate both thought._

_"He's stronger than expected." Tanya_ thought herself as she watched her fellow vampire get pounded by Edward and found she was enjoying it quite well. Edward still groped Bella's breasts and fondled them to make her innards tighten around his raging member.

Bella moaned a final time as Edward came into her and they separated lips to catch their breaths before the male gripped her ass to bring her closer to him; signifying his urge to continue their sex.

_Two hours later_

Everyone watched in awe as Edward slammed his still-erect cock into Bella for the umpteenth time and her face was half-covered by both his cum and their sweat. Bella was on all fours facing the other women in the room again while Edward pounded into her warmth.

She panted heavily and appeared exhausted with her whole face kept falling down. She looked back at Edward and could tell he was nowhere near losing his erection.


	2. Kate's turn

Kate stood in front of the bed and took a deep breath before she stripped down to down to nothing.

"_Here goes."_ Kate thought to herself as she looked at Edward, who was occupied pounding his length into Bella's body to notice her.

"Edward." Kate said clearly to him and he looked up from Bella to see her. He gazed at her curvaceous, toned figure for a moment and licked his lips.

Edward pulled his member out of Bella's womanhood and she mustered enough strength to crawl off the bed onto the floor while Kate sat in front the possessed male to keep him occupied.

"Come here, Edward. As it would turn out, I'm quite wet." Kate said as she lay on her back and spread her folds apart with both hands. Edward pounced on Kate and planted his lips on hers.

Red eyes met golden ones as Edward's tongue entered Kate's mouth and dominated the inside of it. He planted his hands on her breasts and toyed with them.

A smiled appeared on Kate's face as Edward kissed her and fondled her breasts. He squeezed what he could of them as he rubbed them together.

Kate tried what she could to get on top of Edward but failed as he kept her underneath him and kneaded her breasts. He squeezed Kate's breasts and groped them endlessly.

While groping Kate, Edward failed to notice Alice and Esme help Bella up; despite the fact the busty brunette was half-awake and wasn't walking. The two helped Bella away from the bed while Kate had the inside of her mouth licked by Edward and she pitted her tongue against his.

Though Edward's tongue outmatched the speed of Kate's, she still licked his tongue and their saliva blended together. Edward broke the kiss and Kate watched as he lower his head to her bosom to plant his lips on her tits.

His fingers massaged the areas he cupped and he flicked his tongue on her nipples. His tongue roughly brushed against the sizeable orbs of flesh and Kate closed her eyes.

The busty young woman lowly moaned as Edward caressed her ample breasts and tasted them. Edward held the orbs of flesh together and licked them.

He realized Kate's nipples were getting hard and began suckling her tits. Kate moved her hand and placed it on the back of Edward's head; holding him closer to her chest.

Edward licked Kate's nipples and the smile remained on her face while he began brushing his length against her folds, which was starting to turn wet from his groping. He then went on to lick her deep cleavage and he licked his way up to her neck.

Edward started licking Kate's neck and she whimpered as the tongue roughly rubbed on her. He took one of his hands off her breast and guided it down her womanhood.

Following his instinct that she may have been wet by his current actions, he wriggled his fingers into her warmth and started rubbing them against her moist walls.

"Edward!" Kate moaned as he wildly moved his fingers inside her pussy and teased her tight insides. He licked Kate's chest and moved himself downward until his face was in front of her folds.

Not wasting a second, Edward began licking his way through the wet folds and into Kate's body. She moaned loudly at this as she looked down to see Edward already hungrily licking her insides and watched him work his tongue.

Edward wagged his tongue inside Kate's pussy and simultaneously rubbed his fingers on her clit. Kate moaned as she felt Edward's tongue work its way through her inner tunnels and licked her wetness.

Edward wagged his tongue inside Kate and she gripped the bed as her breasts slowly bobbed from the lust. He reached up and palmed one of Kate's breasts.

She enjoyed the feeling as Edward sink his fingers into her mound and fondled it as he vigorously tasted her warmth. He swirled his tongue on the moist walls of flesh and licked the inner walls.

Edward swayed his tongue inside Kate's body and she frequently moved her legs. She placed her other hand on her free mound to fondle it and doing only served to increase her wetness.

The possessed man's tongue licked her moist caverns and squeezed the breast he held. Kate bit her lower lip to suppress a loud moan as Edward's animalistic tongue worked its way inside of her and she placed her other hand on top of Edward's.

The pair both fondled her breast as Edward's tongue wildly swirled in her womanhood while he rubbed his fingers on her folds simultaneously. Kate's ample breasts slowly bobbed as her pussy was tasted and Edward's tongue wriggled inside of her.

Kate moaned pleasurably as Edward licked her wet inner tunnels and they worked together to caress her breast. Edward pinched Kate's nipple and she moaned loudly for a moment at her sensitive bud being pinched.

Edward placed his other hand on Kate's free breast and kneaded it as well. Kate whimpered while both her breasts were squeezed and toyed with by Edward.

He slid his hands underneath her ass and lifted her lower body off the bed; bringing her pussy closer to his mouth. Kate moaned as her breasts fell back and she began bucking her hips out of excitement.

Edward began squeezing Kate's ass cheeks as he buried his tongue in her wetness and she began toying with her breasts out of lust. The bronze man's tongue ravaged Kate's warmth and groped her ass simultaneously.

The smile on Kate's face remained constant as Edward tasted her innards and her head began rolling around as she moaned. Kate's face turned into a lust-filled smile while her eyes remained closed and she whimpered as she felt herself about to come.

Edward wildly shook his head like a dog and made his tongue lick Kate's folds; making her eyes snap open in the process. This was the last straw for Kate as she instantly came a moment later and her fluids oozed out of her pussy.

Kate panted as Edward licked her fluids clean and set her rear down on the bed. He stood up and flexed himself as Kate caught her breath.

After catching her breath, Kate got onto her knees and pressed her breasts on his erection; catching his attention. She smiled up at him as she began kneading her breasts together on his length and she looked at it in amazement; admiring it strong it felt inside her cleavage.

She placed her mouth on the erection and Edward placed his hand on top of her head to hold her steady as he began to pump his cock into her mouth. Even with Edward's speed, Kate did what she could to suck off Edward's member and keep it enclosed inside of her ample bust.

He moaned as he rammed his erection into her mouth and she swirled her tongue around the head of it. She smothered her breasts on his stiff length and used them to jerk it off.

Edward held onto Kate's head as she moved it back and forth on his cock. Her saliva covered it as she squeezed her breasts on it and rubbed her erect tits on the shaft of it.

She moaned as the erection pumped itself into her mouth and her tongue slowly brushed it. She held her breasts together as Edward's pounded his cock through her deep cleavage and the jiggling breasts bounced on his manhood.

The soft mounds pressed together on Edward's stiffness and he plunged it through them. Kate's hot tongue stirred around Edward's length and kept him satisfied.

Edward thrust into the orbs that bounced on his member and watched as Kate pleasured his powerful member. Kate's head followed Edward's wild thrusts as did her breasts and she kneaded them together on his shaft.

Edward pounded into the deep cleavage and moaned in ecstasy. Kate tapped her tongue on Edward's length and flicked her tongue on it.

Kate moaned as she felt Edward's member twitch inside her mouth and she realized he was about to come. She squeezed her breasts together on his erection and just then; Edward unleashed a torrent of semen in her mouth.

Kate did her best not to take her mouth off Edward's length as he came heavily and removed his cock. She swallowed the semen and noticed Edward crouching down behind her.

He gripped her forearms and pulled her back. She didn't struggle as she figured he wasn't trying to hurt her and pulled her onto his lap; taking his cock into her warmth and having her hymen broken through.

Kate moaned loudly at this before Edward started to thrust his length into her core. She began to buck her hips to grind Edward's powerfully erection and her breasts heaved in the process.

Edward moaned with Kate as he cupped her breasts and caressed them. She moaned loudly at how good Edward's hands felt on her jiggling breasts and he did likewise with the feeling of her warmth.

Edward caressed Kate's breasts as they heaved and sank his fingers into them. He rubbed them together and pounded his hardness into her warm innards that housed it.

_"Kate…" Irina_ thought to herself as she watched her sister ride Edward's powerful manhood and grind it. Edward's fingers massaged the heaving mounds and he caressed them out of excitement.

Edward pounded his throbbing erection into Kate bucked her hips and gripped the bed sheets. The man moaned as the warmth was pummeled into by his erection and the moist walls rubbed it at it flew into them.

Kate worked her hips in total tandem with Edward's movements and moaned at how big he felt inside her inner tunnels. Her firm ass smacked onto Edward's lap as he pummeled his cock into her core and she fell back onto him.

She moaned and worked her hips on his length. Edward fondled Kate's jiggling bosom as he jetted his manhood into her warmth and her walls rumbled due to the heavy impact of the bronze's member.

Kate planted her hands onto the bed and dug her nails into the sheets. The blonde-haired woman whimpered as Edward's erection slammed its way into her core and rubbed against her walls.

Edward growled lustfully at the warmth of Kate's innards as he pummeled his hardness into her tight crevice.

_"He's hitting so deep!" Kate_ thought to herself as Edward rammed his manhood into her warmth. He circled his fingers around her tits and gripped them.

Edward began twisting them and pulling them downward; teasing Kate and making her core wetter. This was fine to Edward as his length plummeted into Kate's pussy and hit her innards.

Kate worked her walls on Edward's cock and moaned with him. Edward began brushing his tongue on her cheek.

Her moist womanhood was rocketed into by Edward's cock and she moaned as her mounds jiggled endlessly. Kate wiggled her hips and had her insides milk Edward's erection.

She eventually opened her mouth and allowed Edward's tongue to enter it. Their tongues met and instantly began to do battle.

The tongues wildly licked each other as Edward caressed Kate's' heaving breasts and groped them. Their eyes might one another and covered each other's tongues with their respective saliva.

Edward growled huskily and signified he was about to release. Kate bucked her hips and watched the possessed man pump his length into her body.

Shortly afterwards, Edward thrust into Kate a final time and buried his member in her warmth as her walls wrapped around him; squeezing his seed out of his cock and allowing it to enter her womb.

Both Edward and Kate moaned loudly at this as the former squeezed the large mounds a final time. Kate got off Edward and panted as sweat ran down her forehead.

_"I figured he'd be amazing at something like this."_ Kate thought before she noticed Edward, who was still on his back, reaching for her and she placed herself on his lap. She lowered her head down to kiss Edward and he wrapped his arms around her.

_"Gotta keep him aroused." Kate_ thought to herself before positioning her womanhood over Edward's erection and sinking herself onto it. She moaned into Edward's mouth and fell slightly forth.

Her breasts began heaving over Edward and her ass began to tap on his crotch. Edward thrust into the young woman and held onto her ass as he did so.

He moaned with Kate as her ass repeatedly hit his lap and he watched her breasts jiggle over him. Kate rolled her hips forth and brought her womanhood onto Edward's length as he plunged it into her.

Edward's fingers massaged the flesh of Kate's ass and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She watched as Edward drove his member into her inner tunnels and rode him.

She sat upright and looked to see Edward reach up to cup whatever he could hold of her breasts. Edward sank his fingers into the jiggling mounds and caressed them.

His fingers pinched her tits and pulled them forward. Kate bit her lower lip and her blush was reborn on her face.

Kate moaned loudly and kept her hands on Edward's shoulders. He thrust his manhood into her walls and Kate moved her hips forth on his length.

Her tight walls grinded Edward's cock and he sat upright to bring his face to her bosom. He squeezed the breasts together and kept them like so to put his lips on the erect buds.

Edward suckled the jiggling mounds and massaged the warm flesh with his fingers. Kate moaned loudly at this and wrapped her arms around the back of his head; smothering his face into her deep cleavage.

This didn't bother Edward in the least as he licked the inside of her cleavage and jetted his cock into her walls. Her breasts jiggled and Edward nuzzled the ample orbs while licking them.

He then sank his teeth into the mound as he came into Kate and a torrent of cum filled her core. Kate moaned and threw her upper body back as she did so.

_"Wow!" Irina_ and Esme both thought.

_"How astonishing!" Alice_ and Bella thought together.

_"That looks too good to be true." Rosalie_ and Tanya thought to themselves as well.

_So…powerful."_ Leah thought to herself as she watched Kate fell back onto the bed and took Edward with her. He landed on top of her and removed his member for a moment.

Their cum poured out of Kate before Edward's length entered into her once again and didn't waste one moment in ramming himself into her. Kate moaned before beginning to buck her hips and looked into Edward's face.

Serene green eyes faced animalistic as Edward began licking her lips and her mouth opened. Her tongue lashed out of her mouth and met Edward's tongue.

Her breasts bobbed up and down as she wrapped her arms around Edward's back. She held him close to her and her mounds pressed against his chest.

Edward pummeled his erection into Kate's wetness and moaned from his cock inside the tight crevices. She stopped licking Edward's tongue as he kissed her and she ran her hand through his hair.

Edward's member slammed into Kate's innards that grinded his length and his waves of thrusts made the sounds of flesh smacking sound throughout the room. Kate moaned into Edward's mouth and held onto his torso tightly.

He moaned at how good her breasts felt and slightly lifted his upper body to plant his hands on the jiggling orbs of flesh. Edward groped the mounds and kneaded them together.

Edward rutted his hips and sent his member into Kate's warmth. Kate still kissed Edward and trickled her fingers through his hair.

Kate's blush was still on her face and she whimpered as the impact of Edward's cock ramming itself into her womanhood. The busty vampire held onto Edward's tightly as he pumped himself into her core and rumbled them as well.

Edward thrust into Kate's entrance so much that her eyes closed and a pleasure-filled smile appeared on her face. She bucked her hips and moaned into Kate's mouth as they came for the third time.

Kate's pleasured smile hadn't left her face as Edward smiled down at the young woman before proceeding to grope her all over. The blond-haired woman had easily figured from the beginning that Edward wouldn't be done with her in just three rounds; thanks to her seeing the numerous rounds Bella had previously went.

_Sometime later_

Edward thrust into Kate in the same position they were in for their third time and came into her for the eleventh time. She couldn't believe her eyes as Edward began a new round of thrusts into her warmth and her semen-covered breasts started jiggling.

_"Impossible! He came eleven times straight and he's still that hard?!" Kate_ thought to herself as Edward pounded into her body and simply licked her cheek. Exhausted, Kate raised her hand to the other ladies to catch their attention.


	3. Esme's turn

Esme finished removing her clothes and blushed furiously as she stood in front of the bed. She used her arms to cover both her breasts and crotch.

"Ed-Edward?" Esme managed to say and Edward looked up from Kate to stare at her. He got an excited look on his face as he pulled out of Kate and placed her to the side as if saying "I'll save you for later".

He then sprang off the bed and Esme's shy emotions got the best of her as she turned around. Edward just placed his hands on Esme's breasts from behind and started groping them.

Esme moaned loudly as Edward sank his hands into the mounds and caressed them. He held onto Esme as he started walking back to the bed where Kate still lie.

Edward made Esme sit on his lap while he bounced her large breasts and kneaded them together. Esme would blush on her face if she was human as Edward squeezed her breasts and toyed with them.

Gathering what strength she had left in her body, Kate crawled off the bed onto the floor and it was there that she was helped up by Alice. Alice assisted Kate in lumbering away from the bed and Edward was too distracted by Esme to notice.

He pinched her nipples and began tweaking them. Esme moaned at this as while her nipples turned hard from the teasing and Edward's tongue lashed out against her neck.

It wildly started rubbing on her neck and she closed her eyes out of embarrassment. Soon, Esme had her back against the headboard while Edward was on top of her holding her breasts together.

Edward's tongue roughly licked Esme's tits as he held them together and endlessly groped them. Esme's hands held Edward's face to her breasts as he brushed his tongue on her nipples and feverishly suckled them.

Edward smothered his face on Esme's chest and began to brush his canines on the soft orbs of flesh. He gently bit into the mound and started to gnaw on it.

Esme slightly opened her eyes and watched as Edward worked his jaw on the mounds. He circled his fingers around her tits before pressing his fingers down on the spaces next to them.

The golden-eyed woman moaned as Edward's tongue flicked the orbs of flesh and made them slowly bob. Edward's hands sank themselves into the mounds and squeezed them together.

He planted his lips on Esme's neck and began to rub his mouth on it. Esme moaned as Edward nibbled on her neck and he rubbed the ample breasts together.

Esme felt her innards turning wet from Edward's lustful groping and he nibbled on her neck; intent on leaving a hickey as his personal mark.

The possessed male sank his fingers into Edward's breasts and listened as her moans continued to motivate him. He looked down at her womanhood and noticed her arousal flowing out of her.

Edward took one of his hands off Esme's breast and guided it down to her pussy. He began to trace her folds and her legs cringed as she moaned louder.

He buried his face in her cleavage and she held his face to her bosom with his hand still fingering her wetness. Edward licked the inside of the mounds and kissed Esme's heart.

His hair touched her tits and he still moved his fingers on her folds. His fingers roughly rubbed on her folds as he lifted his head and his lips met Esme's.

Esme didn't hesitate in returning the kiss as Edward caressed her breasts and kneaded it; his index finger dancing on her nipple. Edward and Esme's tongues rubbed off on each as she moaned into his mouth.

Edward's fingers began wriggling themselves on Esme's folds and teased them. His fingers eventually entered her warmth and rubbed her wet innards.

Esme's legs cringed a second as Edward's fingers worked their way into her crevice and made her wetter. Edward removed his lips from Esme's, licked her cheek, and lowered his face to her pussy.

He licked his lips at the sight before he brought his tongue to Esme's clit to lick it. Esme moaned as Edward smoothly rubbed his tongue on her clit while fingering her and he reached back up to palm her breast; knowing that fondling her would just make her wetter for him to taste.

Edward re-sank his fingers back into the large mound and fondled it as he licked her clit. He smoothly brushed his tongue on her clit before beginning to trace her folds with his tongue.

He fingered Esme's walls and he watched her blushing face moan as she closed her eyes. Edward teasingly dragged his tongue across Esme's womanhood and then used his other thumb to spread her folds apart.

Edward began licking his way into Esme's warmth as he placed his lips on her pussy and tasted her. The possessed male's tongue drove itself into Esme's walls and brushed them.

Esme whimpered as Edward's tongue worked itself inside of her and tasted her arousal. He caressed her breast and this only gave Edward more wetness to taste.

He began rubbing his fingers on her clit and simultaneously pinched her nipple. Edward began tweaking the erect bud as he trailed his tongue inside the blue-haired woman's entrance.

Edward's tongue ravenously swayed inside Esme's wetness and he vigorously moved his tongue on her walls. Esme's long creamy legs cringed as her orgasm started building itself with each lick and Edward could easily tell.

He hungrily licked her moist innards and savored the taste by eventually making his tongue move slower on her walls. Esme loudly as she felt Edward's tongue wildly move about inside of her core and she palmed her other breast.

She began kneading her other mound to increase her arousal and this worked perfectly for Edward; who was still groping her breast. Soon enough, Esme moaned a final time as she released her fluids onto Edward's tongue and he licked her fluids clean.

Esme panted as her release streamed out of her womanhood and Edward instantly crawled over her. He placed his manhood between her breasts and squeezed them on it.

Edward moaned as he began to thrust forth and send his member through her ample cleavage. Esme followed Edward's lead by keeping her breasts together and massaging his manhood with them.

Esme opened her mouth and he entered the head of his erection. Edward pounded his erection through Esme's ample mounds as they jiggled on his cock and helped the woman knead them on him.

The brown-haired woman sucked off Edward while he pounded his manhood through her cleavage and into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the top of Edward's vein-covered member and drenched it in her warm saliva.

Edward 's cock pummeled into Esme's ample valley of mounds and they bounced on his member. Esme marveled at the taste of Edward's erection as it thrust into her mouth and the head of it was met with her tongue.

Esme let out muffled moans as Edward's member crashed into her mouth and her breasts smothered his length well enough to keep him stimulated. Edward squeezed her orbs of flesh on his length and enjoyed the warm feeling Esme's mouth gave his erection.

Edward began to tweak Esme's heaving nipples and she released a muffled moan at this. Despite the heavy amount of jiggling her breasts were doing, Esme held her breasts on his hilt and rubbed them together.

Edward played with Esme's hard tits and began to pull them upward. He held them up for a while before finally releasing them and adding to the jiggling her breasts were doing.

The male's length was jerked off by Esme's bosom and she continued to work her mouth on it. Edward groaned as he felt his orgasm coming and Esme was also aware of this from the vibrations his cock was emitting.

He let go of Esme's nipples and smothered what he could fit in his hands of her breasts. Edward massaged his throbbing manhood with Esme's mounds and her nipples rubbed the veins of it.

Edward growled as he unleashed his come into Esme's mouth and she let the cum fill her mouth. After a while, Esme gulped it down her throat and she opened her mouth for Edward to remove his length.

He got off Esme before gripping her rear to place her on all fours and his cock loomed near her pussy. Esme looked back in time to see Edward's erection enter her womanhood.

She moaned loudly as Edward began to thrust into her tightness. He held onto her ass as he pounded his cock into her womanhood and pounded her inner walls.

_"He's so big!"_ Esme thought in regards to the size of Edward's swollen manhood inside and her breasts began to sway along her body. She gripped the sheets and held onto them as Edward plowed her.

Her plump ass smacked against his crotch as he drew his hips forward and slammed his member into her pussy. The blue-haired woman moaned in pleasure but nonetheless was able to keep her balance; despite the inhuman speed Edward's thrusts carried.

He ran his cock into her entrance and she dug her nails into the mattress. Edward held onto Esme's ass and moaned at her warmth.

Despite Esme being the third girl for Edward to engage in sex with. Edward put himself on Esme and his chest touched her back.

He began licking her neck in the exact location where he had licked her earlier in an attempt to give her a hickey. Esme whimpered at Edward's powerful thrusts as he slid his hands onto her breasts and began squeezing them.

Edward kneading the orbs of flesh together and sank his fingers into them. Her eyes looked back at him as his cock pounded straight into her core and caressed her breasts.

Edward's eyes connected with Esme's and wild red ones met with loving golden ones. He continued to lick Esme's neck and he held onto her heaving breasts.

Esme moaned as Edward's erection rumbled into her core and slammed into her. Edward lustfully growled as his hips reared with each new thrust and the sounds of his heavy impacts could be heard throughout the room by the other women present; though the sound was now nothing new to them.

Edward gripped Esme's tits and began twisting them as he was well aware of the fact that she would grow tighter on his cock. He buried his length deep inside her body and he soon made a success on Esme's neck by leaving a vermillion hickey on her neck.

He then pressed his lips against Esme's and their tongues began to do battle inside their mouths. With each thrust and twist of her nipples, Esme's warmth grew tighter on his manhood and at the rate he was going, it wouldn't be very long before he came.

Esme closed her eyes dreamily as she and Edward's tongues slobbered each other wildly. Edward's hand pulled Esme's nipples downward for a while before releasing them and returned to sink his fingers into her breasts.

The brown-haired woman let go of the mattress and placed her hands on top of Edward's to begin helping him knead her breasts. The pair kissed passionately and fondled Esme's bouncing mounds together to make her wetter.

Esme took one hand off her breasts and used it to caress Edward's cheek lovingly. While still kissing the brown-haired woman, Edward's head tilted in an animalistic fashion at the endearing gesture as if he most likely understood her emotions.

His fingers massaged the space of Esme's breasts that he held and she moaned into their kiss. Shortly afterwards, Edward felt his member about release inside Esme and he broke the kiss to lick Esme's earlobe.

She continued to moan with him as she herself was nearing another orgasm and received Edward's powerful thrusts. With a final charge of his hips, Edward completely buried his cock inside Esme's pussy and her innards coiled around it immediately.

Edward's seed erupted into Esme's womb and completely filled it up. Esme moaned loudly and Edward gritted his teeth as he did so.

The possessed man released Esme's rear and she fell onto her side. She panted with a happy expression on her face and she looked to see Edward rub sweat off his head.

His semen and her juices drained out of her womanhood as she lay on the bed. After a few moments, Edward placed Esme's rear into his lap and entered her pussy once again.

Esme moaned at this while Edward began to pump his length into her core. Understanding that she and Edward were far from done with business, she began to buck her hips and Edward reprised his role of squeezing her bouncing breasts.

Edward pounded his length into Esme's body and his erection rocketed into her warmth. Esme shook her waist on Edward's manhood and grinded it.

The woman wiggled her hips and Edward rubbed her breasts together. Edward's swollen erection crashed sharply into Esme's womanhood and she moaned at this.

She would be blushing as Edward's manhood slammed into her body and he caressed her breasts. He sank his fingers into the tumultuous mounds of flesh and rubbed them together.

Esme's tongue hung out her mouth lustfully and Edward simply smiled at the expression before licking her cheek. Her ass tapped on his lap and he moaned with the her.

Edward smothered his hands on Esme's breasts and groped them non-stop. She moaned loudly at this and Edward began kissing her cheek.

Esme closed her eyes and continued to work her hips on Edward's cock. Soon, Edward released Esme's breasts and slid his hands underneath her legs.

He held onto the undersides of her legs and spread them out as far as they could go. The result was Esme's pussy taking him in deeper and while still holding onto her legs, he stood up on the floor.

He held Esme by her legs in the air as he pounded into her and she folded her arms behind her head. She then noticed that she wasn't fully exposed to the other women and her emotions went to embarrassment at the position she was in.

"Edward, please don't show this to everyone!" Esme pleaded to Edward in a moaning voice and he continued to hold her up high as her breasts jiggled; as if displaying a prize.

_"Ride-em cowboy style. Interesting position, Edward." Tanya thought to herself._

_"Whoa!" _The other women thought aloud as Edward came into Esme and their release sprayed out of her. Esme panted as Edward finished coming and set down gently on the bed.

He sat next to her before she got up and straddled his lap. She sank herself onto his cock and he began to roll her hips forward.

Edward complied with her movements by gripping her ass and starting to pound his immortal length into her body. Esme's womanhood grinded Edward's erection and he pumped it into her walls with vast speed.

Esme moaned as she held onto Edward and worked her hips on his length. Her breasts jiggled and he instantly smothered his face into them.

He rubbed his hair on her mounds and gently bit into them. Esme wrapped her arms around Edward's head and buried his face in her ample bosom.

Her ass hit his crotch once again and she moaned with him as their parts kept meeting with vigorous lust. Edward sank his fingers into Esme's ass and he began to suckle her breasts hungrily; as if expecting her to lactate.

Edward's length rumbled into Esme's pussy and she wiggled her hips on his cock. Her moistness was slammed into by his cock and she moaned from the impact it carried.

He shot his hips in an upright direction and pressed his lips against Esme. He groped her ass as they kissed and she trickled her fingers through his hair.

Edward and Esme's tongues dueled in a battle of saliva-soaked speed and looked like neither one of them was ready to give. The blonde's erection thundered into Esme's innards and she just rode the possessed guy.

His cock rammed in her central orifice and she moaned into Edward's mouth. golden eyes met red ones and Edward placed his hands on Esme's bouncing bosom.

This succeeded in raising her arousal levels and she whimpered from this. Edward caressed Esme's breasts and his hands bounced them lustfully.

Finally, Edward and Esme came together with the latter falling back onto the bed. During the fall, Edward's length hadn't left Esme's womanhood nor had their kiss been broken.

Soon, Edward began fresh waves of thrusts into Esme's warmth and she continued to buck her hips.

_Two hours later_

Edward stroked his length and his cum shot on Esme's face as she lay on her back. She then laid on her front and lifted her rear into the air.

Edward gripped her rear and entered his cock into her. With even looking at the other women, she raised her hand in order for someone else to tag in as Edward began to pummel into her.


	4. Leah's turn

Leah stepped in front of the bed and finished stripping. She blushed heavily and covered her womanhood along with her breasts.

"Um, Edward?" Leah timidly said to Edward as he thrust into Esme and held onto her ass. He looked up from the brown-haired women and stared at her.

"Remember me? It's Leah." Leah said to Edward, who looked at her in total confusion. He didn't remember Leah as the young spirit-walker from the Ressver he helped years ago and observed her carefully.

Edward licked Esme's cheek once and removed his erection from her warm crevice.

Leah stopped obstructing the view of her perky breasts and sighed deeply before straddling Edward's lap. She wrapped her arms around him and Edward began licking her collarbone.

She watched as Irina came up to the bed and dragged away a dazed Esme. Like Bella and Kate before her, Esme didn't move except for her breathing.

Edward ravenously licked Leah's collarbone and moved up to her neck. She looked away while he cupped her breasts.

He groped them and squeezed them together. Leah lowly moaned as Edward sank his fingers into her breasts and massaged them delicately.

Edward rubbed the ample mounds together and pressed his thumbs under her nipples. They circled them as he brought his mouth and suckled them.

Leah trickled her fingers through Edward's hair as he sank his teeth into them. He gnawed on the soft orbs of flesh as he laid back onto the bed with Leah now on top of him.

The brunette sat on Edward's lap and placed her hands on either side of him. His hands rubbed Leah's breasts and fondled them.

Edward held the breasts together as he began suckling them and Leah held onto him. She softly moaned as Edward's tongue brushed on her orbs of flesh and he caressed them at the same time.

Leah began to grow wet as Edward groped her and watched as he tasted her breasts. He returned to licking her cleavage and Leah mewled at this.

Edward buried his tongue between the ample cleavage and licked the inside of her tits. He rubbed the orbs together on his tongue and began licking her heart.

Leah once again began trickling her fingers through Edward's hair before she cupped his face and smothered her lips against his. brown eyes met red ones as Edward's tongue entered Leah's mouth and began to impulsively dominate the inside of it.

Leah moaned as Edward's tongue waged war on her own and the woman placed her hand on the back of the man's head to hold him close. She used her free hand to grip his erection and stir it from side to side.

Edward palmed one of Leah's breasts and groped her in return. He sank his fingers into them and massaged them intently.

He began to twist her tits and fondled her breasts. Edward lustfully took one hand off her aroused mound and slid it down to her womanhood.

This made Leah moan into Edward 's mouth as their tongues battled and he began to tease Leah's clit. She broke the kiss and kept Edward on his back as she straddled his face; her pussy just above his mouth.

Leah spread her legs apart and gave Edward a better look at her womanhood. He took the opportunity and began to rub his index fingers on her clit.

Edward traced Leah's pussy with the rest of his fingers and she moaned in response to his teasing. He reached up and palmed her breast.

He kneaded it as he brushed her folds and smoothly rubbed his fingers on them. Leah moaned at this as Edward fingered her pussy and clit.

Edward's fingers entered her womanhood and began to rub against the wet walls. He started to lick her clit and work his fingers inside her innards.

Leah sat as she was and moaned as Edward's tongue hungrily licked at her clit and his fingers rubbed the inside of her. Edward fondled Leah's breast and twisted her tit.

His tongue traced Leah's folds and her eyes began to shimmer brightly with lust. He smiled at her blushing face as he moved his head upward and began to wildly lick Leah's navel.

She moaned as Edward dragged his tongue across her stomach and smoothly wiggled his fingers on her wetness. Leah moaned and worked her body sideways.

Edward stopped licking her stomach and spread her folds apart to lick her womanhood. Leah's legs began to tremble in pleasure as Edward hungrily licked into her womanhood and brushed his tongue on her walls.

Leah began to finger her clit as Edward dragged his tongue on the inside of her body and dragged it inside of her crazily. The brunette began to finger her clit lustfully and this really didn't bother Edward.

In fact, Leah doing so actually made her wetter and provided Edward with more favor. He decided to bump things up some notches by placing his hands on both her breast and ass mound.

He began to squeeze them and Leah continued to whimper at being teased in three places. Edward's tongue swayed inside of Leah's pussy and she placed her hand on the same breast he touched.

They kneaded the aroused orb of flesh together and Leah's finger circled around her nipple while Edward caressed her breast gently. He released her ass and slid his hand up her back.

Edward slid his hand on Leah's toned stomach and began to stroke it affectionately. He buried his tongue into the young spirit-walker warmth and licked the tasty wetness feverishly.

Leah's legs wobbled with lust as she maintained her balance on top of Edward and for some reason, he wildly swung his head with his tongue licking her inner thighs. Whatever the reason was, all it did was raise the levels of Leah's already high lust as her red face signified just that.

His tongue went untamed as it licked the inside of Leah's tightness and gathered her wetness. Leah's walls were licked into by Edward's tongue and she closed her eyes as a result.

Edward taunted Leah's body as he groped her flesh and she wriggled her finger on her clit. She panted at this while Edward wagged his tongue inside of her and buried his fingers into her breast.

Soon, Leah came onto Edward's tongue and he enjoyed the fluids that washed into his mouth. She continued to pant as Edward licked the fluids clean and allowed her to get off him.

He stood up in front of Leah and began to brush his erection on her breasts. Leah easily understood what the possessed man wanted and gripped his erection between her mounds.

She began to stroke it with them and Edward began to lowly growl in pleasure. Leah jerked off the male and marveled at how big his erection felt in her breasts.

Leah pumped his shaft and blushed at it. She brought her mouth forth and began to lick the head of it.

Edward moaned as Leah squeezed her tits together on his cock and she smoothly licked the top of it. She made sure she lick the center of the top part and had her erect buds massage the vein-covered areas of it.

The brown-haired woman opened her mouth and placed it on the top of Edward's cock. He shivered in pleasure at this as she began to suck off his erection and he placed his hand atop her head.

He ran his fingers through her hair as she kneaded her breasts together on his length and moaned as he began to thrust into her mouth. Leah's breasts jiggled on his manhood and she swirled her tongue around the top of Edward's erection.

Edward moaned at the warm feeling of Leah's saliva on his member and growled again with lust. Leah's head moved back and forth on Edward's length as it charged into her mouth.

He gently held onto her skull as he pounded his member into her breasts and she stroked them on his erection. Edward pumped his manhood into Leah's mounds and her mouth kept the head of it warm.

Leah took her mouth off Edward's cock for a second to blow on it and he shivered from how cool her breath was. Edward listened to Leah's muffled moans and continued to ram his member into her mouth.

She rubbed her tits together on his cock and worked her tongue on his member. Shortly afterwards, Leah felt Edward's member twitch inside her mouth and realized he was nearing his release.

Remembering his rounds with all of Bella, Kate and Esme, she made sure she kept her mouth on his erection as he drove it into her mouth and her breasts bounced together on his member.

Edward growled as he came inside Leah's mouth and her eyes widen at how much semen was now inside of her mouth. Doing her best to keep her mouth on Edward's manhood, she swallowed the white substance and gulped it down.

The male removed his saliva-soaked manhood from Leah's mouth and she licked her lips; marveling at the taste of his semen. She watched as Edward quickly sat back down and gripped her wrists.

He lay on his back as he pulled her onto his lap and she sat in front of his erection. Leah nodded at Edward before lifting herself above his member and blushed heavily.

With Edward's help, she brought herself down onto his cock and snapped her hymen apart in the process. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly before Edward began to thrust into her warmth.

Edward released Leah's wrists and he gripped her waist as he pumped his cock into her walls. The tan colored woman started to roll her hips in correspondence with Edward's thrusts and her breasts began to heave.

"_I can't believe he feels so big!" Leah_ thought to herself as she rode Edward's length and he cupped her heaving breasts. Edward slammed his cock into Leah's walls and squeezed her mounds.

Her tight innards grinded Edward's manhood as he pummeled into her core and teased her breasts. He noticed Leah's blushing face and that she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

To him, this only signified that she was enjoying the sex that much. Still, he wanted to see Leah's eyes and he took one hand off her breast to stroke her cheek.

Leah finally opened her eyes and they shimmered brightly with lust. Edward smiled at this as Leah placed herself on all four and pressed her lips on his.

Red eyes looked into brown ones as the pair kissed and Leah's perky breasts jiggled just over Edward's chest. Edward held onto Leah's plump rear as it repeatedly smacked on his lap and they moaned into each other's mouths.

Their tongues did battle as Leah's hips wiggled to grind Edward's raging member as it pummeled into her lower orifice and slammed against her walls of wetness. Edward and Leah's tongues roughly did battle as they kissed and the latter placed her hands on his shoulders.

Edward held onto Leah's ass as he crashed his cock into her body and she moaned into his mouth. She worked her hips together on his hulking erection and held onto his shoulders for extra support.

Soon, Edward broke the kiss with Leah and licked her cheek. She only moaned at this as she sat back up and placed her hands on Edward's chest.

Leah rode Edward's cock as it shot upright into her walls and made her grow tighter on him with each thrust. Edward cupped Leah's breasts once again and fondled them as they jiggled endlessly.

Her core was wildly slammed into by Edward's erection and she wiggled her hips each time he did so. Edward sat up and pressed Leah's breasts together.

He then pressed his lips on the mounds and began to suckle her tits. Leah continued to moan as Edward worked his lips on the pink bud and flicked it with his tongue.

Leah ran her fingers through Edward's hair and held his face against her heaving, nice round breasts. He didn't mind as he gently bit into the mounds and moved his canines on them.

Edward's swollen length charged upright into Leah's tight crevices and hit her wetness deeply. Her wetness increased as Edward toyed with her breasts and fondled them.

He worked his jaws on them and tenderly sank his teeth into the bouncing orbs of flesh. Leah's hips worked together to grind Edward's never-ending pummels as he sent it up into her body.

The slender woman's whole face was red as Edward's manhood rocketed into her body and his manhood vibrated inside of her; signaling her that he was able to come inside of her very soon. She was nearing her own release and continued to work her womanhood on his cock.

Her beliefs were confirmed not long afterwards when her womanhood coiled around Edward's length and squeezed it enough for him to come as well. His seed filled up her womb and at that very moment, bright vermillion-colored stars burst in front of Leah's face.

_"I was right. Edward did make me see stars, after all."_ Leah thought in complete ecstasy as her eyes sparkled with pleasure and love for Edward. Afterward the stars left her sight; she lowered her head and kissed Edward on the lips lovingly before getting off him.

She laid on her front and panted happily while Edward's cum flooded out of her pussy. Then, Edward gripped her forearm from behind and entered her from behind, making her stand on all fours.

Leah moaned as Edward cupped her breast from behind with his free hand as he banged his erection against her walls and she did her best to maintain balance. Edward thrust into the women and a lustful smile spread across her lips as he did so.

Her ass smacked against Edward's crotch as he rammed his member into her entrance and her free breast heaved by itself. Edward held onto Leah's forearm as she held it out for him and she balanced herself with his help.

Edward licked his lips lustfully and moaned with Leah as their lower parts meet. His cock collided into her walls and she tightly held onto the bed sheets.

Leah closed her eyes again and moaned loudly as Edward released her arm and cupped her other breast. It was then that Edward started to lick the crook of Leah's neck and she whimpered at the immense pleasure her body felt.

Edward's length rocketed into her womanhood and the sounds of flesh colliding together were easily heard by women in the group. The male smoothly licked Leah's neck and he smothered her breasts together.

He kneaded the orbs and sank his fingers into them. Leah panted at how big Edward's erection was inside of her inner caverns and continued to dig her nails into the bed.

Edward began to nibble the side of Leah's neck and she mewled at this this once again. His hips jetted forward into Leah's tight crevices and her eyes snapped open the second Edward tenderly bit her neck.

She gritted her teeth in pain for a moment before returning to moaning at how good she felt. Edward's kept his teeth on her neck for a short time before revealed a bright red hickey and smiled at his success.

He put his head over Leah's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek emotionally. She smiled at him and turned to press her lips against his.

Blue and light purple eyes met once again as Leah's warmth coiled around Edward's cock and he flooded her innards with his semen. The paired moaned as they released and sweated poured down their temples.

Edward pulled his semen-covered erection out of Leah and allowed her to lie on her side for a moment. After a few seconds later, Leah found her back on the wall as Edward pounded into her warmth and she moaned in response.

Leah had both her arms and legs wrapped around Edward as she bucked her hips. Edward slammed his manhood into her walls and she moaned in response.

She put her forehead against Edward's and the freckled woman nuzzled the whiskered-man. Edward held onto Leah's breasts as he pumped his stiff length into her body and she grinded it with each thrust he did.

Leah bucked her hips in sync with Edward's lust-driven movements and his wild red eyes stared at his female partner. Edward pressed his hands into Leah's breasts and groped the mounds.

Leah's blushing face became contorted with lust at Edward's throbbing erection slamming into her core and she began to lick his neck. He smiled at this and kept Leah's slender form against the wall as he thrust into her tunnels.

Edward moaned with Leah as they worked their hips together and she gripped his ass in the process to pinch it. He grunted at this as Leah brushed her tongue on his neck slowly and he enjoyed how smoothly her tongue glided on his neck.

Leah's toes cringed from the pleasure she felt and kept her legs locked around Edward's crotch. The brunette's forehead hadn't left Edward's and the numerous amounts of sweat poured from both temples together.

Edward held onto the bouncing orbs of flesh as they jiggled in his hands and he rubbed them together. Leah began to nibble on the saliva-covered part of his neck until she left a hickey on it and Edward pressed his lips against her own.

Their tongues began to fight inside each other's mouth as they kissed and Leah wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and they moaned into their kiss.

Leah's womanhood wrapped around Edward's throbbing cock and he filled her up with his semen. They didn't separate lips for a second until Edward's sperm and Leah's fluids began to drip out of her.

Edward laid Leah on the bed and she rested on her back for a bit before noticing him about to enter her again. She just watched and braced herself for another round of sex.

_Hours later_

Edward came into Leah for the 26th time and laid back as he placed her onto his lap. She looked half-dazed and the only thing she saw were fox-shaped stars dancing in her gaze.

Leah managed to partially return to reality and realized she was at her limit. She raised her hand in the air and sighed breathlessly.


	5. Alice's turn

Alice stood in front of the bed and had removed everything but her shirt off. She watched Edward thrust into Leah as she rode him with a dazed look on her face and she took a deep breath.

"Edward ." Alice said and Edward looked away from Leah to see his teammate. He smiled at her and it would seem that he recognized her.

Alice slowly reached for the buttons and began taking it off. Once it was down all the way, Alice let her shirt fall off and revealed her toned, slender yet curvaceous build.

Edward looked to see her breasts were…large?! To Edward's surprise and the other women in the room, Alice's breasts were quite big in size and were perky.

Though Alice's breasts were nowhere near the size of Bella or Leah's busts, they were still large and Edward raised a surprised brow before licking Leah's chest a final time. Next, he lifted the dazed woman off his lap and allowed her to rest on the bed.

_"Where in the world has she been hiding those things?" Rosalie_ wondered in disbelief at Alice's bust despite the fact it was slightly smaller than her own breasts. Alice framed Edward's face and looked him straight in the eyes.

"All right, Edward, don't get the wrong idea! I'm only doing this to get you back to normal." Alice said before smothering her lips on Edward's and she still cupped his face. Edward watched as Alice placed herself in his lap and stroked his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around Alice and held her close to him. His tongue roughly dominated the inside of Alice's mouth and their tongues roughly rubbed on each other.

Edward laid Alice on her back and placed himself on top of her. He stroked her cheek and Alice rubbed her hand on Edward's back.

He roughly rubbed his tongue against hers and he separated their lips to begin licking her neck before focusing on her breasts. Edward pressed his hands on her ample orbs of flesh and began caressing them together.

Alice lowly moaned at this and kept her hands on Edward's back while he kneaded her breasts together. She looked forward to see Tanya and Irina helping Leah onto her feet.

They helped the star-dazed woman away from the bed and Edward didn't notice, of course. He sank his fingers deeply into the orbs of flesh and smothered them.

Edward smiled deviously at Alice's blushing face and rubbed the mounds together. He squeezed them and planted his lips on her nipples.

He suckled her tits as they began to grow harder from his persistent licking and she held his head against her bosom. She closed her eyes and whimpered as Edward's lips worked on her aroused breasts.

Edward endlessly rubbed Alice's orbs of flesh and rubbed them together vigorously. He took his mouth off Alice's breasts and still kept them together as his tongue flickered them.

Alice moaned as this while Edward started licking her neck and continued to squeeze her breasts together. Edward's tongue roughly rubbed on Alice's neck as he caressed her mounds and she gripped the bed as a result.

He nibbled her neck and she moaned as his fingers massaged her orbs intently. His canines grazed on Alice as he buried his fingers into the mounds and groped them.

Edward began to rub them together again while started to brush his length against her folds. Alice moaned at how stiff Edward's cock felt on her womanhood and she began to grow wet as her breasts were squeezed.

He kneaded the orbs of flesh and moulded them roughly; completely enjoying the softness of them. Alice mewled loudly at this as Edward groped her breasts lustfully and squeezed them.

Edward toyed with the mounds and swirled his thumbs around her tits. Next, his member was directly in front of Alice's entrance and he still fondled her breasts simultaneously.

The possessed male rubbed his length on Alice's womanhood as she turned wet on the inside from and Edward sensed this. As she moaned, her legs began to quake with arousal and Edward finished licking Alice's neck after leaving a hickey.

Next, he reached down and started rubbing his fingers on her folds. Alice moaned at this before Edward lowered his head down to her pussy and spread her walls apart.

He stared at the wetness inside of her and kept rubbing his fingers on her folds. Edward began licking her clit as he wriggled his fingers on her folds and she whimpered at this.

Edward rubbed his fingers on Alice's womanhood and worked his tongue on her clit. The woman's eyes remained closed as Edward's tongue rubbed on her clit while his fingers brushed the spaces of her folds.

The possessed man prodded his fingers on her womanhood and began to lick her folds. He traced them with his tongue and her insides turned soaked.

Alice looked down as Edward licked her pussy and stroked her pussy before his fingers entered her body. The young woman continued moaning as Edward's fingers rubbed against her insides and squirmed on her walls.

Edward brought his head up to Alice's toned stomach and began kissing her navel. She squeezed her eyes shut and began to pant as Edward wildly began to drag his tongue on navel and work his fingers inside of her pussy.

With him kissing her stomach, his fingers brushed on her innards and the devious smirk remained on his face. Edward pressed his lips on the center of Alice's stomach and began smooching it intently.

Alice's legs cringed as Edward's lips kissed her stomach and he licked the highly toned area as he fingered her insides. With his free hand, Edward reached up and palmed Alice's breast.

He sank his finger into it as he began to grope it and his plan of doing so to make his teammate wetter on the inside was succeeding. Edward buried his fingers into the softness of the pliable orb and massaged it.

Alice whimpered as Edward groped her breast and rubbed his fingers on her insides. He kneaded the orb of flesh and massaged it.

Edward kept digging his fingers into Alice's tunnels and brushed them against her warmth. Alice suddenly found herself fondling her other breast and beginning to rub her clit.

The result was her levels of wetness rising and she moaned all the while as Edward sank his hand into the softness of her breast. She wriggled her fingers on her clit as Edward removed his fingers from her womanhood and used her folds apart.

He began licking into them and Alice moaned in slight protest when he removed his hand from her breast to keep her folds spread. Edward licked into her pussy and his tongue swayed inside of her body.

Edward tasted Alice's wetness as she groped her mound and brushed his tongue against her wetness. He rubbed his thumbs on her clit with her help and worked his tongue inside of her.

'Alice s wetness was tasted by Edward's lustful tongue and she moaned loudly all the while. Edward's tongue teased Alice's wetness and his tongue was wagging inside against her walls.

Edward's tongue slithered inside of Alice's crevices and licked her tunnels. Soon, Alice let out a final moan as she came onto Edward's tongue and his tongue was surrounded by total arousal.

Alice's fluids streamed out of her pussy and onto Edward's tongue. He licked them as Alice panted and rested for a while.

The rosette watched as Edward put his lower body over Alice's chest and she instantly opened her mouth. She accepted Edward's member as it entered her mouth and he squeezed her breasts on it.

He moaned lustfully at the feeling as he began to pump his member into both her mouth and cleavage. Alice's mouth sucked on Edward's length as he ran it into her mouth and the black-haired woman let out muffled moans.

Alice held her breasts together on Edward's cock and he thrust into the soft mounds. She swirled her tongue around the top of Edward's length and sucked on it.

Edward gripped the area next to Alice's shoulders and held onto it as he jetted his erection through her breasts. Alice squeezed her breasts together on Edward's stiffness as it pounded into her breasts and he moaned at the softness of them.

Alice worked her mouth on Edward's length and soaked it with her saliva. She rubbed her breasts on his hilt and squished them together on it.

Edward released the bed and gripped Alice's tits. He began to tweak them as he rocketed his length into her cleavage and kept his lustful grin on his face.

He rammed his cock into Alice's mouth and she let out muffled moans as he toyed with her nipples. Alice smothered her breasts together on Edward's length as her tongue smoothly licked the head of it and she moaned in ecstasy at the taste.

The warmth of Alice's mouth pleased Edward as she kneaded her heaving bosom on his length and he growled with lust. He palmed Alice's breasts and helped her stroke his cock with them.

The mounds bounced on his length and jerked him off. Edward's hilt was smothered by Alice's breasts and she continued to stir her tongue around it before it started twitching inside of her mouth.

She realized Edward was about to release his semen and held her breasts together on his length. He moaned as his release neared and continued to charge his length into the rosette's mouth.

A while later, Edward came into Alice's mouth and the release was so strong that some her eyes grew large at how much cum was in her mouth. Alice gulped down as much semen as possible before Edward removed his length from inside her mouth and stroked it a final time; coming onto her face as a result.

He took his member from between Alice's breasts and instantly positioned it at her entrance. Without saying or uttering a single sound, he entered Alice's womanhood.

She moaned loudly at the feeling of his huge cock stretching her.

With his length inside of Alice, he began to savagely thrust into her caverns and she moaned loudly as she tightly gripped the bed. She watched as her breasts began to heave from Edward's raging erection as it crashed into her moist walls and she bucked her hips the best she could to grind it.

"Wait, Edward! Can you be gentler?" Alice moaned to Edward but the possessed male didn't let up on his speed at all and the rosette realized such words meant nothing to him. In fact, he kept pounding his manhood into his teammate's core as she grinded it inside of her walls and her breasts jiggled.

Edward's hips charged forward as he slammed his member into Alice's walls and she whimpered at the heavy impact his thrusts had on her innards. Edward took one hand off the bed and wiped his semen off Alice's face.

Next, he dangled his cum-covered fingertips over Alice's mouth and she looked at his hand. She licked the semen off his fingers. And as a reward Edward pounded his erection into Alice's pussy and her breasts smothered against his chest. He stroked Alice's cheek as their tongues met and savagely wrestled.

He thundered his cock into Alice's womanhood and she trickled her fingers through his hair as he did so. With his free hand, he palmed Alice's breast and fondled the jiggling tumultuous mound.

Edward's tongue drenched Alice's tongue with his saliva and she held onto him strongly. Alice moaned into Edward's mouth as he rumbled his length into her walls and she continued to buck her hips in response.

Alice's initial moans of pain transformed into ones of pleasure as Edward pummeled his length into her body and hit deeply into her core. He ceased stroking her cheek to palm the other jiggling orb and grope it.

Alice continued to stroke the back of Edward's head and loving rubbed her fingers on his whiskers. Edward squeezed the mounds together and pounded his length into her tightness.

Her pussy grinded his erection and the pair continued to keep their lips pressed together. Alice, despite the love she still had for the redeemed Alice, felt a sharp urge to keep her lips against Edward's and never separate them.

A question that pondered her mind was if she was beginning to love Edward out of pure romance or if she was lusting for the pleasure he currently gave her. These thoughts were put aside while she focused on battling his tongue and stroking his cheek.

Edward's length flew into Alice's pussy and he toyed with her bouncing orbs. He groped them endlessly as they jiggled from his monstrous thrusts and they quickly pounded into Alice's walls.

The possessed man's cock flew into Alice's tight innards and rumbled them. Her pussy grinded his raging tool and his vein-covered length rocketed into her warmth and he pressed her breasts together.

Edward and Alice moaned into each other's mouths as they felt their release getting closer by the second. Alice grew tighter on Edward's erection as he toyed with her breasts and smothered them together.

The teammates synced the movements of their hips and continued to stare into each other's eyes. Edward's erection slammed into Alice's inner tunnels and rubbed on her walls.

Alice and Edward never separated lips when her walls wrapped around his length and it shot his seed into the depths of her womb. His semen filled up Alice's innards and her eyes sparkled in ecstasy as he did so.

Their releases poured out of Alice's womanhood and onto the bed. Sweat profusely poured from Edward and Alice's bodies as they kissed.

Edward separated his lips from Alice's and pulled out of her pussy. He nuzzled her forehead and she managed to lay on her front.

It was then that Edward gripped her waist and placed her in his lap. Knowing that he was nowhere near done with her, she complied by spreading her legs apart and he entered her wetness again.

Alice moaned as Edward's erection began to pound into her walls and she bucked her hips in return. Edward held onto Alice's waist as she rode his length and placed her hands on his knees for balance.

Her breasts jiggled with Edward's erection crashing into Alice's walls and her breasts began to bounce once again. Edward laid completely on his back as Alice's plump ass smacked on his lap and her mounds heaved.

Edward's amazing thrusts shot up into Alice's womanhood and she worked her hips on it. He held onto her waist as he pumped his erection into her warmth and she placed her hands on her thighs.

She spread her legs further apart and wiggled them together. Alice shook her waist on Edward's length inside of her and moaned at how big he felt on the inside of her.

The pleasure Alice received from Edward's length felt so good to her that she might lose her mind from it and watched as he held onto her waist. Edward slammed his cock into her walls and Alice moaned as he cupped her breasts.

Edward groped the large mounds as they jiggled and rubbed them together. He sat up and released one of Alice's breasts to begin tweaking her erect tit.

He palmed the other orb while he twisted the other nipple and Alice's eyes looked back at the pleasured man. Edward jerked his crotch upright into Alice's womanhood and his erection jetted into her folds.

Alice shook her hips as Edward's length soared high into her crevices and she moaned as he toyed with her breasts. He sank his fingers into the jiggling mound he held and pinched her hardened teat.

Edward's length crashed into Alice's womanhood until her innards coiled around him and squeezed it. The rosette moaned loudly as her core was flooded by Edward's semen and he held onto her breasts.

They panted as their fluids left her body and she lay on her front panting. She rubbed the sweat off her forehead and felt Edward lift her ass into the air. He placed his cock near her ass as he stroked himself until he came and his cum dripped on her rectum.

The wet feeling made Alice shiver for a second before Edward began rubbing his length between her ass cheeks and spread the semen around her rectum using his length. Edward pressed the head of his length against Alice's rectum and slowly began pushing it in.

Alice's eyes grew large in surprise as she looked back at Edward and she immediately realized what kind of sex he had in mind.

"Edward, wait!" Alice said in protest before he entered her rear and she let out a howl of pain while the other women in the room, especially Rosalie, winced in sympathy for Alice as they didn't expect Edward to do that at all. As if to silence her, Edward gripped Alice's forearms and brought the rosette to her knees as he began to pound into her ass before pressing his lips on hers.

Red and golden eyes met as Edward's tongue entered Alice's mouth as her breasts swayed forth. Alice moaned painfully into Edward's mouth as his accelerating member caused her asshole to become wider and her whole blush covered her face.

Alice's ass was pounded into by Edward 's length and he moaned into her mouth at the amazing tightness he felt. The sound of flesh colliding sounded throughout the room and Alice's tongue fought with Edward's.

The black-haired woman broke the kiss to moan loudly as she closed her eyes and a look of pleasure appeared on her face. Edward held onto Alice's forearms tightly as he slammed his cock into her ass and her cheek hit his crotch.

Alice managed to get to her feet and Edward suddenly slid his hands under her legs. He held the undersides of Alice's legs and hoisted her into the air.

Edward held Alice in the air by her legs in a similar position to the one he had with Esme earlier and kept thrusting into her ass. Alice moaned as Edward bent her legs back enough to the point where he held her in full-nelson style.

Alice's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her skull as Edward's erection slammed into her rear and her breasts bounced high into the air. Edward held tightly onto Alice's legs as he kept thrusting into her ass and held them back.

He surged his length into Alice's ass and she held onto his biceps as he came into her. Alice moaned loudly as tears of pleasure began dripping from her eyes and her eyes remained halfway up in her skull.

Edward panted after his cum filled the inside of Alice's rear and still held her in the air. His release oozed out of Alice's rear and down his hilt onto the floor.

He lifted Alice off his member and set the sweaty woman on the bed. A look of pure pleasure remained on Alice's face as Edward's semen drained out of her rectum and she smiled as she noticed his length looming towards on her face.

The only response from her was a smile as she sat up.

_Hours later_

Edward thrust into Alice, who sat on his lap working her hips and her breasts heaved erratically. She was covered in sweat from head to toe and her eyes were half opened.

_"Oh, Alice…"_ Rosalie thought in sympathy for Alice as she watched her ride Edward and Esme looked at her daughter. She listened closely to her moans and the rate of her breath.

As for Alice, she lovingly smiled down at Edward and kept her hands on his chest.

_"Edward…"_ Alice thought dreamingly as Edward pounded into her warmth.


	6. Irina's turn

Irina stood in front of the bed watching as Edward pounded into Alice and looked at her toned, curvaceous body. She blushed in slight embarrassment at being nude and covered her breasts.

_"Why must I look like this?" Irina_ asked herself before sighing and looking at Edward.

"Edward Masen, face this way!" Irina shouted at Edward, who took his eyes off Alice and observed the busty vampire. He licked his lips before pulling Alice into a slobbery kiss and lifting her off his manhood.

He placed Alice on her side and looked at Irina's body with excitement. She straddled Edward and cupped both her breasts for him.

Edward pressed his hands on the mounds and squeezed them. Irina lowly moaned as Edward toyed with her breasts and she looked behind her to see Tanya and Rosalie help the rosette away from the bed.

She focused on Edward and watched him grope the mounds. He sank his fingers into the ample orbs and rubbed them together.

Irina rested her ass on Edward's lap as he began to massage her breasts and she couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she was beginning to feel from his teasing. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he squeezed her breasts and kneaded them together.

Edward smiled in delight as he instinctively could tell Irina was growing wet on the inside and he kept groping her. Irina would have blushed as he caressed her breasts and fondled them.

Her tits began to grow hard from the feeling and Edward instantly sat up to gently bite into her breast. His canines sank into the mounds and while in slight pain, Irina found that she liked the feeling of his sharp teeth on her orb of flesh.

Edward caressed and groped the mounds as Irina placed her hand on the back of his head to smother his face against her bosom. He brushed his canines on the mounds and Irina lowly moaned as they sank into them.

Irina watched as Edward's teeth brushed her mounds before he smothered his lips on her tit and suckled it. He vigorously worked his lips on them and held the mounds together as his tongue wildly licked both of them.

The golden-eyed woman's breasts pressed on Edward's face as he tasted them and rubbed his tongue on her hardening buds. It slobbered on them as he swirled his tongue around them and did likewise with his thumbs.

Despite the embarrassment Irina felt, she'd be lying if she said the pleasure she was feeling wasn't driving her crazy. As he suckled Irina's breasts, he reached down and wriggled his fingers into her pussy.

Irina moaned in surprise as they rubbed against her walls and Edward grinned at her reaction. He rubbed his fingers on her innards and Irina pushed him onto his back.

She straddled his neck and spread her folds apart in front of Edward's face. He stared into the folds and Irina closed her eyes while madly blushing.

"Well, Edward, what are you waiting for? The 4th of July? Taste me!" Irina yelled at Edward, who still smiled deviously as she had failed to notice that the possessed male was intentionally making her say such things aloud and he spread the folds apart in place of her fingers. Aside from that, Irina's domineering nature seemed interesting to him and all did he was grin out of amusement.

His fingers re-entered Irina's pussy and he brushed his fingers against his walls. Irina closed her eyes and whimpered out of pleasure.

She lowly moaned as Edward's fingers ravaged her innards and his tongue furiously licked her clit. He soaked her lower area as his fingers wiggled inside of her wetness and he rubbed his other fingers on her folds.

His tongue kept flicking her clit and his fingers wriggled into her insides and Irina squeezed her eyes shut. While she appeared to be resisting Edward's sexual methods, she was actually enjoying them quite well as her arousal grew from his teasing.

She shivered in pleasure as Edward's fingers worked their way into her warmth and his tongue started to trace her entrance. His tongue danced about on her folds and she whimpered once again.

Once he was done tracing her folds, he brought his face closer to her womanhood and licked his way into her walls. Irina began panted as Edward's tongue wagged inside of her and tasted her growing wetness.

He rapidly swung his tongue on her innards as both index fingers brushed on her folds and just like the previous woman who felt the untamed power of his romps; Irina's wetness didn't disappoint his taste buds.

Irina moaned loudly as Edward's tongue went on a lusty-rampage inside of her body and he looked up at her breasts. He ceased fingering Irina and cupped what he could of them.

The older woman lowly purred at his groping of the mounds and it was that course of action that made her wetter. Edward's tongue dug into Irina's inner caverns and feverishly tasted her moistness.

He temporary removed his tongue from her pussy and slightly sat up to lick her navel. It was then her eyes snapped open as she looked down to see his tongue tapping her toned stomach and he licked the supple flesh.

Edward smoothly rubbed his tongue on her belly as he squeezed and kneaded her ample mounds in the process. He pressed his lips on Irina's stomach and she let out a small squeal.

The result was Edward laughing, which carried an eerie echo in it and it freaked out Irina for a second. He smothered his lips on Irina and he sank his fingers into her tits.

He rubbed them together and teased them as he returned to tasting Irina's wetness. His tongue wiggled and swayed inside her entrance while she watched him.

Even with the embarrassment that hadn't left her, Irina couldn't help but feel intense pleasure at Edward's constant groping and licking. Her blushing face and panting represented the lust she had inside of her.

Irina's eyes began to glisten as the younger blonde's tongue buried itself into her wetness and licked the moist area. His tongue was completely concealed within her warmth and he addictively toyed with her breasts.

She smiled as she felt her orgasm occur as Edward's tongue traveled deep into her core and she panted as her release out of her. Edward quickly licked up the fluids and licked his lips at the great taste.

Irina looked at Edward as she got off him and sat in front of him. Edward rose to his knees and Irina eyes his erection.

She tapped Edward's knees while gesturing for him to stand up and he did as told. His erection was just in of Irina's face and she appeared nervous at the size of the bulge before moving closer to it.

"All right, Edward, get ready to come a lot!" Irina said as she cupped her breasts and squeezed them on his length. He moaned before Irina placed her mouth on him and started sucking his length.

Then, he began to thrust into her breasts and mouth. She rubbed her mounds together on his cock as her tongue brushed the top of his cock and soaked it with her saliva.

Irina kept her tits together as she kneaded them together on Edward's erection and she bopped her head on it. Edward moaned as the soft orbs pleasured his member and he drove it into her mouth.

She closed her eyes as Edward pumped himself into her breasts and swirled her tongue around his length. Her tits squeezed the veins on him and she moaned from how fascinating she found the taste.

Edward's manhood jetted into her mouth and her tongue brushed on the top of it. He placed both hands on Irina's skull as he pounded his cock into her ample bosom and mouth.

At first, Irina thought she would nearly suffocate from how big Edward's length was inside her mouth but now, she was too focused with how good she found the taste and kept to licking it. Not really concerned at the moment with the size of his erection, she kept her breasts together as they jiggled on his length and squeezed it.

Edward moaned as his length pushed into her saliva-drenching mouth and held onto her skull for balance. Edward certainly loved the feeling of Irina's orbs of flesh on his manhood and moaned.

The male's length shot into Irina's mouth and she stirred her tongue around his harden glory. Irina felt Edward's length vibrate inside her mouth a couple of times before it sprayed semen about and her pupils shrink in great shock at how much of it there.

Some of Edward's cum spurted out Irina's mouth as she kept it on his cock until he was done and the semen dripped into her cleavage. After a while, Edward removed his stiffness from her mouth and she managed to consume some of his release before opening her mouth to catch her breath.

Edward smiled at Irina while she regained her breath and rubbed off the semen on her chin. She looked back at him and turned around.

She reached back and spread her folds apart. Edward, still standing behind Irina, just smiled at the show and she lowly growled impatiently.

"Hey! You want to put it in me, don't you? Then get to it quickly!" Irina ordered Edward and he smiled as he gripped her waist before entering her warmth. Her barrier was broken the second Edward entered her wetness and she moaned loudly as a result.

Edward's now-infamous series of thrusts started as he pounded into Irina, who tightly held onto the front rail and received his thrusts. Her breasts began to sway and jiggle about as Edward's vein-covered rod pounded into her.

"Wait, you're too rough!" Irina moaned to Edward, who only licked her earlobe in response and he deviously smiled at her pleased reaction. Bella and Kate, having slightly regained their composure unlike all of Esme, Leah, and Alice watched from the wall.

_"Right; as if our moans didn't give you that impression earlier." _Both of Bella and Kate thought in unison as they watched Edward pound into Irina. Her plumped ass smacked against his crotch and he rutted his hips forward.

Irina held onto the rail as Edward's length flashed into her core and rubbed against her walls. Despite the fact she found Edward's hardness too rough on her innards, she couldn't believe her body was beginning to enjoy it and her moans signified just that.

Her moans of pain soon transformed into pleasured ones as Edward's cock crashed against her walls and he held onto her small waist. His tongue hung from his mouth in a fit of lust and his erection rocketed into her womanhood.

Her insides grinded Edward's cock as he pummeled himself into her warm and tight insides. Irina's breasts swung forward from Edward's thunderous thrust and she closed her eyes again.

He cupped her breasts and buried his fingers into them. The red-eyed male's erection flew into her innards and he leaned forward to lick her neck.

Edward's tongue brushed on Irina's neck and she whimpered as he fondled and caressed the mounds bouncing in his hold. His length flew into Irina's tunnels and his tongue practically glided on her neck.

He then licked her neck all the way back up to her earlobe and it at that point in time that Irina's eyes opened. Edward lustfully pressed his lips against Irina's and teal eyes made deep contact with cerulean ones.

Edward's tongue entered Irina's mouth and battled her tongue. Once her tongue started battling his, it didn't stand a chance against his and was overpowered.

He smothered her breasts together and he held onto them. Irina smothered her rear against Edward's lap as he pounded against it and smiled as it squished on him.

Irina's tongue worked against Edward's as they licked one another and he drew his hips forward. The two sweated profusely as he pumped his cock into the depths of her womanhood.

His erection sharply hit into her insides and thanks to the experience of his past hours, he knew her warmth would become tighter on his hilt. Edward found Irina to be domineering but he would soon break that nature of hers; well, her urge to be in control of the sex, anyway.

In fact, he was already succeeding in doing so as he heard her moaning for him to continue thrusting into her warmth and he mentally loved it when someone begged him during sex. He did as requested and felt both of their approaches coming.

Edward broke the kiss and squeezed his eyes shut. He buried his fingers into her breasts and Irina looked back at him as she felt his length vibrate repeatedly inside of her.

He smiled as Irina's pussy coiled around his erection and smothered it until his release burst out of him. Edward's semen filled up her core to the point where his cum sprayed out of her onto the bed and she howled in pleasure.

She smiled dreamingly as Edward licked her throat a single time before pulling out of her and she slowly dropped to her knees. Irina rested against the bed rail and panted; failing to notice Edward lying on his back.

Irina wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked at Edward just in time to see him reaching for her. Not at all surprised, she got up and sank herself onto his length.

While moaning, Irina placed her hands on Edward's chest and rolled her hips forward just as he began to thrust into her warmth. He pumped his length into Irina's wetness and watched as she rode his hard-on.

He smiled at the pleasure Irina's tight innards gave his length and her breasts once again started heaving. Edward palmed both her breasts and caressed the jiggling orbs together.

Irina moaned as he did so and worked her hips in a forward direction. Edward's manhood pummeled deeply into Irina's insides as she grinded it and he played with her breasts all the while.

He pounded his length into her insides and her lust-filled grin returned as she looked at him. Edward returned the gaze as he jerked his crotch upright into her womanhood.

Edward thrust into Irina's pussy and her wiggled hips grinded his length inside of her. He watched as her breasts jiggled in his hold and licked his lips at the sight.

He sat up and pressed his lips against Irina's. Bright blue found dark green ones as their lips stayed pressed together and their tongues instantly met in yet another lust-fueled battle.

They moaned into each other's mouths as Edward released Irina's breasts and gripped her ass cheeks as they hit his lap. Irina worked her walls on Edward's erection in a wanton-fashion and she moaned as he separated his lips from hers to smother his face into her breasts.

Irina wrapped her arms around Edward's head and pressed his face against her jiggling orbs of flesh. She closed her eyes and moaned as her pussy coiled around his length a second time; causing his seeds to spurt out into her womb.

Edward held onto Irina's ass as they came together and she panted once again. Their fluids gushed out of her womanhood and she felt Edward's tongue lick both her breasts.

Not very long after that, Irina got off Edward's length only to turn around and bring herself down on him once more. He rapidly pounded his erection into Irina's womanhood and grinned with both his eyes closed.

He held onto Irina's waist as she bucked her hips in sync with his heavy thrusts and rode his cock. She brought down her womanhood onto it as his manhood jetted upright into her warmth and her mounds bounced high into the air.

_"No, it can be true! This feels so good!" Irina_ thought to herself as she shook her waist on Edward's vein-covered growth and it deeply ventured into her walls. Irina closed her eyes in blissful pleasure and gritted her teeth together while Edward mercilessly pumped his dick upright into her entrance.

Her hands were on Edward's knees as he did spectacular thrusts into Irina's womanhood and she grinded his every move in return. The pair moaned loudly as the sound of flesh smacking together sound throughout the room; not that was anything new, anyway.

Edward, with himself still buried inside Irina's tightness, stood on his feet and his knees were on the bed. He had Irina place her feet atop his legs as he rumbled his cock into her body and despite the panting and sweating she was doing, she was nowhere near tired.

Irina worked her hips on Edward's erection as it rammed into her walls and they grinded it. She watched as Edward reached up to cup her breasts and kneaded them together once again.

His length pumped into Irina's wetness and it rubbed against her core. She wiggled her hips on his powerful manhood and he began to lick the crook of her neck.

To Irina, the pleasure that Edward gave her was indescribable as the only instincts she followed was either one of these thoughts; letting him do whatever he wanted with her body or just plain making him come as many times as she could take.

Soon, they reached the breaking point where they climax and Edward squeezed Irina's breast the best he could. Irina looked down as a white river poured from her body and down Edward's legs.

_Later on_

Edward and Irina were in their third position once again and the blonde woman was at her limit. She tried to get up but Edward strongly held her back by her arms.

"My stomach is filled up! Someone help me!" Irina loudly moaned as she closed her eyes and then suddenly, she was yanked off his length.


	7. Tanya's turn

Tanya chuckled as she rubbed her ass cheeks on Edwards. "Come on, big guy lets see what you can do." Tanya said to Edward, who smiled underneath her juicy ass as she smotherers his face. After seeing his sex-marathons with the other women, Tanya couldnt contain herself any longer and had to join the others.

Irina, who had been pulled off Edward Tanya and been helped off the bed bye Alice and Esme, watched from the corner as she tried to maintain a state of consciousness. Watched as Tanya rise from Edward's face only to bring her rear back down on his face. She smiled as she buried Edward's face into her juicy ass, thus increasing her excitement of going at it with him. She wiggled her rear on his face while reaching for his dick. Tanya gripped his length and licked her lips on it.

Edward grinned underneath her delectable ass as she smothered her ass on his face, while he reached for her large breasts. He squeezed them and then buried his fingers into the soft flesh. "You wanna screw me that badly, huh? Well you are just in luck because I'm going to let you. So prepared for your world to be blow-ed away." Tanya chuckled as she rubbed her ass on his face and smiled at its stiffness. Though Edward didn't hear a thing she said, because he was still groping her breasts.

Tanya stroked Edward's length and then used her tongue to lick up one side. Edward lustfully growled underneath her rear as he tweaked her nipples. She smiled as he pulled her nipples upright and twisted them very hard making her moan. Tanya lifted herself and then positioned her walls over his face. She swayed her hips until Edward licked her clit before pressing her breasts on his erection. "I'm gonna make you cum run dry!" Tanya eagerly said as she began stroking her breasts together on his hardness, she then squeezed her breasts then smoothly licked the head of his cock.

Edward's tongue flicked Tanya's clit as she swirled her tongue around his length. She smothered her tits together on his swollen manhood. His tongue brushed up against her body as he spread her folds apart. He began to rub her fingerer against Tanya's wall as she kneaded her breasts together. She squeezed her mounds together on his cock as his tongue slid her clit to her womanhood and then began to kick her folds. Tanya chuckled at this whilst stirring her tongue on his hardness until she snaked her mouth on his cock. Edward groaned at the warm feeling of her mouth on his length as she licked his hard cock. Tanya loved the taste of his semen while she sucked his erection.

She massaged his ever-hard manhood with her breasts as he began to thrust into her mouth, she groaned because he was wildly tracing her folds. Shivers of pleasure shot threw her as Edward licked into her walls while he rubbed his fingers on her folds as his tongue traveled into her pussy. As she used her forearms to keep her breasts enclosed oh his cock while trailing her fingers on his ballsac. Edward deeply licked into Tanya's wetness as she swayed her rear. She bounces his balls in her hand, as she pumped her mouth on his length. Tanya's saliva drenched his erection as he thrust upward into her mouth as she returned to cupping her jiggling her breasts. She squeezed her breasts together on his length. The possessed man's tongue traveled deeply into her wetness as she massaged his stiffness as he growled lustfully from the felling.

The warmth of her tongue twirled around his member and moaned from the taste of it. He licked her pussy and wagged his tongue inside her warmth. She moaned from pleasure at how deep his tongue was digging. Edward worked his tongue inside of her body while she soaked his cock with her mouth. Tanya breasts bounced on his stiff member pounded deep into her cleavage. Her large orbs were keeping Edward's stimulated manhood at its strongest, not that it would have gone down with his inhuman lust. She felt Edward's length twitch inside of her mouth and this coincided with her own orgasm. Tanya took her mouth off his cock and slowly started to blow on it.

Making Edward shiver in pleasure while she took it back into her mouth. His tongue licked into her womanhood and ferociously licked her walls. Tanya let out a moan as she squirted her orgasm making Edward latch his mouth onto her pussy. Minutes later Edward groaned as he came into her mouth, making Tanya let out a muffled moan as his release filled up her mouth. While he sucked her pussy until she stopped cumming and there was none left. She swallowed what hadn't gushed out of her mouth and released her length. Sitting upright, she turned around and grinned at Edward.

Tanya placed her womanhood over his erection and brought it down before he could move. Her barrier was destroyed as she welcomed it before rolling her hips forward. "Come on, Edward let's see what you've got!" She lustfully growled at him before he gripped her waist and began to thrust into her. While she placed her hands on his shoulders. He pumped his cock into her pussy as she grinned at how sharply it was rubbing against her inner walls. Her mounds bounced as his manhood rapidly flew into her entrance.

"That's what I'm talking about, Keep it up!" Tanya moaned as his crotch jerked upright and thrashed his member against her walls. She thrust her womanhood down onto his swollen member and growled lustfully, much like Edward's grows. He held onto her waist as she rode his erection and grinded her hips into his. His cock pounded into her pussy as she kept her hands on her chest. Her breasts heaved upright as she crashed his throbbing manhood into her wetness and he moaned with her. Tanya womanhood was slammed into his length as she shook her hips. She began nibbling his neck as he grabbed her ass.

His erection pummeled into her core as he moaned in bliss as he felt her teeth on his neck. Her breasts jiggled against his chest as his crotch shot upright into her lower crevice. Not giving up he sat upright and made her do the same. He then palmed her jiggling breasts and squeezed them together, then he sank his fingers into them as he bounced and massaged them. Edward growled before holding her breasts together for him to nibble them, she purred as he was nibbled on her breasts.

Her womanhood slowly grew tighter as she wrapped her arms around him. His teeth gnawed at her mounds until he took her nipples into his mouth while sucking them. His teeth pulled her hardened tits as he made them jiggle against his face as she moved her hips forward. Tanya held his head against her bosom as his erection rocketed into her warmth. She slammed her lips against his as there tongues ferociously began to battle. Red eyes met golden eyes as he pumped upward into her wetness and she moved her hips to grind against him. They both growled into each others mouth as her walls squeezed his stiffness.

He slipped a three fingers in her ass making her cum and then his semen sprayed into her womb filling her up. She growled at what he did, but she did like it. They didn't separate lips until there released was over. She began rolling her hips forward again much to the others surprise. He then stood up with her on his length and pressed her against the wall. And started to thrust into her with her eagerly bucked her hips to match him. She held onto his shoulders as he pummeled his length into her womanhood and reared her hips in response.

Tanya moaned as his cock rocketed into her warmth and she grinded his length. Smirking he cupped her breasts and launched his face forward to nibble her neck. She growled lustfully in pleasure as he pounded into her walls and she felt his amazing teeth on her neck. Her breasts bounced in his hands as he groped them. Tanya dug her nails into him as she rode his erection and worked her hips. Edward's fingers kneaded each breasts as she rapped her legs around him. He thrust his length deeper into her body, she felt it reaching her stomach. Her eyes rolled half way into her head. Shortly onwards her pussy tightened as she cum-ed on her dick making him erupt into her.

Tanya lifted her leg into the air and placed it over his shoulder as he entered her. He gripped her leg and began to pummel his length into her body. She was on her side as his cock crashed against her pussy and she smiled as her breasts heaved from the powerful impacts. He reared his hips and shot them forward repeatedly as he rammed his cock into her wetness. His other hand reached forward and cupped her breasts. Tanya's pump rear smacked into his crotch as he slammed into her pussy and then she tightly clutched the bed. His throbbing cock banged her innards and arched her leg managed to stay on his shoulder.

She moaned at how thick it felt and her tits bobbed upright thanks to his thrust and constant fondling. Edward pistoned his erection into her as she watched him with pure lust. Edward's member rumbled the inside her womb as she moaned loudly as his manhood struck her wetness deeply, Then flipping her onto her back as he placed himself onto her making her cum. \

Later

Tanya mumbled "Is that all you got" as she came for the 51st time in a row. As she fell forward as Edward still thrust into her. Then Rosalie growled and started stripping and moving towards the bed. "Edward look over here!" she yelled at him who looked up at her. Pulling out of her and turning to face Rose.


	8. Rose's turn

Leah and Bella dragged Tanya off the bed and over to where the other women were resting. 'The sooner I fuck him the sooner I can leave.' Roselia thought to herself before placing her mouth on his length and beginning to suck him off. Rose pumped her mouth on Edward's member as he looked down at her with amusement. The blond-haired vampire glared the whole time as she worked her mouth on his swollen erection. 'Huh, its not that bad' Rose thought to herself as Edward, who palmed her head and held onto while charging his hips forward. She groaned as his length surged into her warm mouth as she stroked his manhood with her hand.

Edward smiled as Rose's tongue swirled around his cock and she couldn't help but feel her innards getting wet. She couldn't believe this. 'I'm getting turned on by this! You gotta be fuckin' kidden' me!' Rose thought as she moaned as his length flew into her mouth. Edward growled in pleasure as she sucked him off his erection as her breasts swayed forward as she stroked his member. She worked her mouth on his length and was getting mad that he hadn't cum yet. Edward sent his hardness into her and her saliva soaked the top of his length. Rose glared at Edward as she sucked off his manhood and pulled on his shaft. She pumped his length with her hand and mouth.

Her tongue licked his powerful erection and swirled around it. Edward grinned at Rose as some of the red started to fade. Edwards hips flew forward and pounded his erection into her warm mouth. It was at that point his cock started to twitching in her mouth and then he started releasing his cum in her mouth. Her pupils shrank in shock at how heavy his semen flooded her mouth to the point where it spewed onto the bed. She did what she could do gulp it down some of the heavy substance once she was done she opened her mouth and freed his erection. He immediately placed her on her back and she growled as he sat over her, his erection over her ample bosom. Edward pressed the mounds together and began pumping his manhood into them.

Rose growled as he thrust his length through her breasts and they jiggled on his hardness. The blond moaned as he ran his hilt onto her mounds and she started licking the head of his cock that came forward. Her tongue whacked against the tip pf his length as she rubbed her mounds together on it. Rose licked the head of Edward's cock and then swirled her tongue around it. She smothered her breasts on his member as he thrust into her cleavage. He moaned as the orbs bounced together pn his length as he grinned lustfully at her. Edward's length surged into Rose's breasts as she rubbed her nipples on his vein-covered manhood.

The aggressive blond jerked off Edward's erection while keeping her mounds pressed together as he plowed through them. Rose's tits rubbed his member and he smiled in total satisfaction as she her tongue spun around his cock. She glared menacingly at the possessed vampire as he sent his aching erection into her heaving breasts as she held them together while rubbing them on him. She slowly moaned at the taste of his cock and he kneaded the delicious orbs. Her breasts jiggled on his shaft, she then felt his member twitch. Not wanting him to release on her face , she opened her mouth and waited for him to put his erection into her mouth.

Edward noticed this and chose to keep thrusting apparently not interested in putting it into her mouth. "Hey, Idiot are you gonna put your cock into my mouth pr what?" Rose yelled at Edward, who simply grinned. As she closed her mouth and before she could say anything else. His semen flew out of his cock and splattered onto her face. She viciously growled at the warm substance that covered a majority of her face as she closed her eyes. Edward smiled as he finished cumming onto her face as he removed his cock from her bosom. She viciously snarled at him but he didn't flinch away from her glare. "The second you are back together you are dead!" Rose threatened at him as he skid his hands underneath her juicy ass and lifted her lower body off the bed. As she laid on her back as Edward started licking her folds roughly while growling threw clench teeth. Edward's tongue traced her womanhood repeatedly while simultaneously squeezing her juicy ass, her pupils shrank in a mixture of pleasure and rage.

Edward's tongue wildly licked Rose's folds until his tongue ventured to her clit and literally went on a rampage. The blond squeezed her eyes shut and moaned loudly as he licked her pussy. He then licked Rose's clit until it was completely soaked and she whimpered as she felt the lust-driven vampire lick his way into her pussy. She grabbed the bed tightly as his tongue rubbed against her inner walls with vigor and she growled in embarrassment because she was starting to like it. "Fuck you, Edward!" Rose snarled at him whose only response was to rub his cock against her spine. She shivered at how hard it felt against her body as she continued to moan. Edward's tongue swayed inside Rose's wetness and then licked her walls.

She moaned as his tongue waggled inside her womanhood and this made her nipples grow hard. Edward groped Rose's ass as she whimpered as he tasted her wetness. He brushed his tongue on her walls and her arousal grew with each lick. Rose mewled as his tongue flicked against her pussy as she dug her nails into the bed. His tongue dug into her womanhood while his fingers wriggled on her folds and clit. Edward licked deeply into her warmth and she moaned at how ferociously his tongue moved inside her. He insanely shook his head as he wriggled his tongue on her walls and doubled the effect by temporarily pulling his tongue out of her to lick her clit. His tongue returned to licking inside her pussy as she continued to moan loudly. Then, much ti her surprise she found herself desiring more pleasure and began to play with her breasts.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she groped her breasts and licked some of the semen that was on her face. This caused Rose to become wetter and this suited Edward as it gave him more of her to taste. He swayed his tongue inside her wet tunnels and she moaned loudly as he did. She licked her breasts as she squeezed them as Edward observed her with amusement. However, the interesting the show didn't stop him from licking her wetness as he rubbed his fingers on her folds. He proceeded to palm one of her breasts. Both of them fonded the orbs of flesh together as he tweaked her nipples on her tits as he brushed his tongue inside of her wetness as she helped rub her breasts together. Rose's lust burned like a wildfire as his tongue licked into her core and that increased her arousal. She rubbed the rest of the semen off her face and brought it to her mouth to lick it. The blond moaned as Edward's tongue traveled to the depths of her pussy as he pleasured her. Just at that moment she realized her climax was getting closer as his tongue licked the inside of her womanhood and played with her breasts.

She growled at the constant groping and licking her pussy and it was literally bringing her to a close. She was right as her fluids streamed out of her entrance and into his mouth while he sucked her pussy. She watched as he greedily licked up the last of her fluids. Once he was done he grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. Her glare was still on as she broke free and turned around and put her hands on the wall and stood still. As she looked back to see him just standing there. The blond growled at him furiously "What are you waiting for! Stick your big dick in me already!" while swaying her rear and Edward smiled deviously as he placed his hands on her hips. He moved his cock forward until it slid into her pussy. She growled in pain as he broke threw her hymen and then he began pounding it against her walls Rose kept her hands om the walls as he thrust into her warmth and her breasts bounced forward from his heavy impacts.

Edward smiled as he rammed his member into Rose's womanhood while her angry face started to turn into a lust-filled expression. He held onto her hips while sending his hips flying forward. Rose looked behind her to see Edward as he pumped his cock into her wetness as his erection rubbed her walls. He pummeled his erection against her womanhood. Her plump yet firm rear met Edward's crotch as he gripped her waist as he started to lick her neck. She moaned as his member pumped into her wetness. Rose moaned as his length rumbled her innards and her breasts flew forward. He held onto her waist as he thrust his erection into her pussy as she looked at him. His eyes connected with hers as he slammed his mouth against hers as their lips connected. Red eyes meet Golden eyes as Edward's tongue dominated Rose's and she groaned into the kiss.

He cupped her heaving breasts and groped them as his fingers sank into the warm flesh as he kissed her and kneaded her breasts. Despite her still-present resistance to sex, Rose couldn't believe how much pleasure she was feeling as this was beginning to build as he caressed her breasts. She moaned into the kiss as his erection banged against her walls and his groping made her grow tighter on his huge dick. Her tongue rubbed against his as he slammed his erection into her entrance and she moaned into the kiss. 'Shit! Shit! Why does this feel so fucking good?' Rose asked herself as his tongue battled hers as he pounded his cock into her core. Edward rammed his length into her pussy as he finally separated his lips from her. He began to nibble her neck as she moaned at this.

Rose moaned as his teeth nipped at her neck as she kept her hands on the wall. He gripped her heaving tits and tweaked them making Rose's eyes closed in bliss as he twisted and pulled on the hardened buds. Her once raged-filled face turned into absolute lust as Edward's erection crashed against her walls and the sound of flesh once again filled the room. Her eyes sparkled as he drew his hips forward and his length pummeled into her tightness. Rose released she was reaching her end and judging from the twitching of his cock was doing, it was more certain he was nearing the end as well. He banged his erection inside of her pussy and she let out the loudest moan her vocals could produce as her tightness gripped his length, making her cum.

His manhood spurted white rounds that completely coated Rose's walls as she panted when she was done. Sweet ran down both of them and Rose was gritting her teeth in anger. 'I cant believe this asshole actually came inside me like that!' she thought in disbelief as Edward pulled out of her as she rested against the wall. As their release gushed out of her womanhood, she panted as she rubbed the sweat off her forehead. Edward grabbed her wrists and pushed her onto her back as he placed himself onto her and pinned her to the bed. She growled before he entered her wetness and thrust his swollen rod into her. Rose moaned as Edward's member rammed into her warmth as she bucked her hips. Edward freed a arm and palmed her jiggling breasts. He squeezed them together and she snarled as he drove his member into her hot tunnels. "Are you enjoying this Rose?" Edward mocking said. "Don't fuck with me ,Edward!" Rose moaned to him. Who's only response was to lick her neck.

"To late." he laughed as he pounded into her while fonding her breasts. He pummeled his erection forward into her walls and her innards grinded his length. Edward toyed with the mounds as he rubbed them together, she growled while he plowed his cock into her womanhood. She continued to buck her hips as tears of pleasure began forming in her eyes. He smiled at this while using his fingers to massage the space of her bouncing bust as he smothered his lips against hers. Golden and red eyes found each other as lust took control of her body and her tongue traveled into his mouth to meet his. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he did the same with his hand. Edward trickled his fingers through Rose's hair and pinched her bobbing tit. Rose moaned into his mouth as he tweaked it and rubbed her hardened bud. He crashed his cock into her wetness and she bucked her hips in sync with his rapid thrusts. Edward 's hand squeezed her mound's as she moaned into his mouth as his dick was coated in her juices and her womb was blasted by his rounds of his seed. Both moaned as they came and Rose panted as he pulled out of her and lay on his back. Driven by lust she climbed onto him and grabbed his length and sat on it as it entered her pussy as he restarted his powerful thrusts.

Rose rolled her hips as she placed her hands on his chest while groping his pectoral muscles. Edward gripped Rose's slender waist and she moaned with glee. A lusty smile spread across her lips and he huskily growled. "That's it Rose keep shaking those hips!" Edward said to her. "Edward shut up and just fuck me!" she moaned to him. "You got it!" he answered as he reached up and squeezed her breasts as they bounce rapidly. He rubbed them together as she moaned in ecstasy. Rose reached forward and stroked his cheek as her eyes closed and moaned loudly as he banged his cock against hr lower orifice. She thrust downward on his manhood and moaned at he rubbed against her walls. Rose held onto Edward as he bit her breasts and smothered him against them. She squished his face against her mound as it jiggled. He caressed the other mound as he buried his fingers into the soft flesh. She closed her eyes in pleasure and smiled as he started to suck on her tit. As he rubbed his lips together on her bud she wrapped her legs around his waist. He grinned as he pumped his manhood into her that became tighter thanks to his groping as she slammed her lips against his. At long last they both came as she howled with pleasure. Her eyes glistened as his fluids sprayed out of her entrance as her body spasmed. She fell forward and landed on Edward.

"I'm not done yet, Rose." Edward smirked and she grinned in response.

Later

As time went on Edward soon started reverted back to normal. He thrust into her, who remained in his lap despite the pleasure on her face, it was obvious she couldn't last much longer.


End file.
